Born In Darkness
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 – story takes place after 4.04. Dean told Sam he wasn’t alone, but is that true?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Summary:** **WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4** – story takes place after 4.04. Dean told Sam he wasn't alone, but is that true?

Raven524: I haven't been able to get the picture of Sam looking at his reflection in the car window from my mind and of course the plot bunny that sprang from it. More Sam angst and big brother angst to come. This story is set between episode 4.04 and 4.05. After all, they had to talk some time before they hunted the Monster in 4.05 right?

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 1 – Stuck in the Middle**

"I'm done with them. I'm done with everything" Sam said softly.

"Really? Well that's a relief…"

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you, not for the angels or anybody. This is my choice."

Sam swallowed as he continued to gaze at his reflection in the glass. The dark night beyond mocked him with its reminder of the evil residing within his very blood. The darkness that surged through his veins tainting him and defiling him in a way that made him feel unclean—not worthy. In a way he was glad Dean had found out some of his secrets but his big brother's reaction solidified his belief that some things were best unsaid. There was no one who could understand what he was going through, no one who could help him. This was something Dean couldn't fix—no one could.

But he was used to that by now. First there had been the time he'd spent after the Trickster had killed Dean. He'd managed to get his brother back then. However for four long months he'd tried to get Dean out of Hell. He begged and almost sold his soul on more then one occasion but nothing he tried worked. No one would listen to the one who was left standing—alone.

_Failure…_

Now it seemed even God was against him. A chill went through him as he thought about Dean's word of warning. The angel Castiel would kill him if he continued down the road he'd chosen after his brother's death. At the time it seemed like the right choice, the only one left to him. Ruby had shown up shortly after he had buried his brother. She'd convinced him he could do good with the powers he'd been given, he could seek revenge against the demon who had taken his brother and he could save innocent lives.

It was the reason he'd stopped talking to Bobby. He knew the older hunter wouldn't approve; maybe that should have been enough of a warning that he was making the wrong decision. But at the time the need to make something good come from all of his suffering drove him—that and the thirst for revenge. Sam looked over at his brother's profile for a moment as they drove through the night. He'd almost lost him again tonight to the man who had ultimately become a monster.

_Monster…_

For a moment he'd believed Jack Montgomery could beat the odds against him, had argued they couldn't kill him just because of what he might become. Unfortunately their old hunting friend Travis had seen it differently and in the end forced the man to turn. Would it have happened without their interference? Could the man have made the right choice and avoided his gruesome fate? Now they would never know.

Dean was right; he had seen his own struggles in the eyes of the monster as he faced him. For a brief moment he read the part that had clung to its humanity in the eyes of the flesh eater before it attacked. At that second it was clear the man who had wanted nothing but to live his own life, love his wife and raise his children chose to die. In the end Sam's decision had also been easy. He couldn't let the monster continue—he had to save Dean and the others who would surely follow. He had to kill Jack, another innocent lost to the battle—another he couldn't save.

A soft sigh escaped the weary hunter's lips as he returned to his window. The bruise on his head was turning a lovely shade of purple. Neither of them had escaped injury free. Dean would need a couple of stitches once they reached the hotel and he would need a good dose of pain relief himself. His clothing hid the rest of the damage done by the fight with Jack. The bruises on his back and rib cage were going to be painful by morning. But it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

_Not human…_

"_If I didn't know you, I'd hunt you"_ Dean's words echoed in his mind. A sentiment that had been reinforced when his big brother insisted they continue to hunt the man who would eventually turn into something evil. They knew nothing about Jack only what he could become and it had been enough for Dean to continue the hunt. He'd seen it in his brother's eyes; the man never had a chance of avoiding his fate.

But Sam believed what he'd said when he'd been trapped in the closet. They had a choice and in that moment he'd made his. He had to believe it didn't matter what he was but what he did that counted. Jack had turned to protect the one he loved just as surely as Sam had started down the path his brother had begged him not to take to save him. It had seemed right at the time and he had done a lot of good but deep down he had been afraid of what else would be released if he continued. He was playing with fire and he knew it. Could he stop? He wasn't sure--which is why he had meant it when he told Dean he had made the choice to not use his powers anymore.

Sam shivered slightly as he began to let his eyes close. The large black hole that had shrunk slightly when Dean returned had grown again and he wasn't sure he could close it this time. The night's events caught up with him as the adrenalin in his system dissipated. Dean had been right on a number of things, but he was wrong when he told Sam he wasn't alone. His big brother had an angel on his side and it was clear to Sam his brother had been brought back for one reason—to continue the job his father had whispered to his brother just before he died. If Dean couldn't save Sam, he had no doubt now that his brother would have the strength to kill him.

_Alone…_

Tears gathered for a moment but refused to fall as he thought about what it would do to Dean should he turn. The sadness was soon replaced with a moment of anger. Fate had decreed Dean should be on the side of angels while he'd gotten the demon blood and legacy of evil. They were both caught between Heaven and Hell with no where left to turn for help. He had been born out of darkness because of a deal made by his mother to save his father. Before he'd even had a chance to live the cards had been stacked as the yellow eyed demon made a deal with his mother that eventually would seal his fate.

He didn't blame his mother; he understood the lengths any of them would go through to save the one they loved. Besides Dean had told him she didn't know what the demon planned. He had to believe had she known, she never would have made the deal. Suddenly his father's behavior towards him also took on new meaning. His Dad had known something, that was for sure and it hurt to think his Dad felt he wasn't strong enough to resist. No he trained his oldest son to be his keeper, his conscience and eventually his executioner if Sam went too far south.

_He was the evil son…_

Sam glanced back at Dean once more and felt the anger disappear. It had been Sam who had argued angels existed, that there had to be a greater good when Dean refused to believe. He could tell his brother was still not convinced--though he appeared to have at least accepted something greater than them had brought him back. He knew his big brother didn't believe he was worthy but Sam knew better. If anyone deserved to be saved, it was Dean. If the powers that be had to make a choice between them, then he wanted Dean to be spared.

His brother deserved to be saved and Sam knew he didn't. It wasn't fair but in the end it was what he'd been dealt. Even though Dean had returned, Sam was still alone because he was the only one who could prevent his destiny from happening. He would show Lucifer, God or whoever was pulling the strings that Sam Winchester would not accept the path laid before him. He'd be his own man and make his own choices. It was who he was—who he had to be to survive.

"We'll be at the hotel in five—you okay Sammy?" Dean's voice broke into his thoughts and woke him from his partial slumber. Sam could see the silhouette of his brother's face reflected over his shoulder in the glass. It gave the appearance that his brother was watching over him. Something that in the past would have been comforting but now—he wasn't so sure. However, it was clear from the look on Dean's face that he was already back in big brother mode. A soft sigh escaped his lips, for now Sam was going to enjoy it for as long as he could because once his big brother found out what he'd done—he'd be alone for sure.

The young hunter shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at his brother. Four months of being alone and years of being a Winchester provided the only answer he could.

"I'm fine Dean…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean was worried.

His little brother had been strangely silent during the long ride back to the hotel. He had been relieved when Sam told him he'd stop using his powers and he wanted to believe—no he did believe his brother would keep his word. Unfortunately he also knew Sam still hid things from him.

It had hurt to find out the way he had that Sam had lied to him. Not just omitted telling him, but actually stood there and told him he hadn't used his powers. The anger he'd felt, the betrayal still ran deep and with it came mistrust. How would he know if Sam was telling him the truth in the future? What else was his brother hiding from him? How could he protect his little brother if he refused to let him in?

The anger soon abated when he remembered the devastation he'd seen in his brother's eyes when he'd practically jumped from the car. How could Sam think he'd feel any differently about him? He was his brother, end of story. And yet Sam had been afraid to come to him with the truth, afraid he'd be seen a freak of nature and something to be killed.

As he thought back over the day's events, he could understand where his brother was coming from. Shame flowed through him as he remembered using his fists instead of letting Sam explain. A quick look showed the split lip, evidence of his temper unchecked. He'd almost walked out on the one thing that made his trip downstairs worth while. Simply because Sam had done the best he could while he'd been gone.

He'd only had to suffer for three days when Sam died. But his little brother had suffered for months and not just the four months after his death. He'd seen the year before slowly eating away at his little brother as he tried to save his rear end. He'd heard the anguish in his brother's voice when he admitted he'd never given up trying to save him, but in the end had been unable to. Sam had been left with nothing but pure guts to continue the fight that had been set out for them before they were even born.

He heard the soft sigh from his brother and turned to glance at him. He could tell from the slope of his shoulders that Sam was upset and he was largely to blame. Since he'd come back he'd been pushing his brother and it had to stop. Who was he to judge? He'd made a deal with a demon to save Sam, why should his little brother be chastised for practically doing the same thing.

Oh he knew Sam didn't see it that way. He believed his brother thought he was doing something good when he developed his power to expel demons. But it had been no better than the deal Dean had made. He knew the use of Sam's powers could only lead to a nasty end and it was one he would fight to stop. Sam had forgotten that Ruby was still a demon and not to be trusted. Demons were never the answer to the problem and yet Sam seemed to think it was okay to accept this one. True she had helped them, but at what cost?

As he pulled into the motel parking lot Sam was out of the car before he'd even placed it in park. He watched as his brother disappeared into the room without a backwards glance. "This is going to be a long night" Dean said to himself as he followed his brother into the room.

Dean noticed his brother hadn't even turned on the lights; his large frame was laying on the bed his back towards the door. The do not disturb sign was clearly out. Switching on the light he removed his jacket and groaned at the bruises from their latest fight. "I'm going to take a hot shower Sam…" There was no sound only silence as he grabbed his kit and walked into the bathroom.

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean remarked as he climbed into the tub. He'd forgotten how sensitive Sam could be. His brother had been so kick ass over the past year, hiding the soft side so well that it was easy to disregard its presence. For a brief time tonight he'd seen the lost little boy look in his brother's hazel eyes. The look that begged him to fix this and tell him it would be all right. Only to be quickly replaced by despair.

The truth was, he wasn't sure it was ever going to be all right again. Angels and demons were back and the end of the world seemed to be around the corner with Sam and Dean smack in the middle. For a moment he felt as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. The urge to grab Sam and run for the nearest hole was strong. Why was it up to them? They never asked for this job…

"_If you change history, think of all the people who will die…"_ Castiel's words crept into his thoughts.

The hunter hung his head as he tried to quell the fear in his stomach. It didn't matter what he wanted only what he could do. He could save people and he would figure out a way to save Sam. The end of the world could come and he would fight like his father had taught him while standing beside his brother. In the end it was all he knew, it was who he was.

Dean climbed out of the shower and quickly dried off. It was time for he and his little brother to have a heart to heart before things got out of hand. "Hey Sam, why don't we go grab a…."

Dean's heart dropped as he surveyed the empty room. He moved quickly to the door and noticed the Impala was still parked out front. So his brother hadn't driven anywhere. He looked back into the room and saw his brother's bag and laptop. A feeling of relief washed over him as he realized Sam hadn't left him. He was probably just going for a walk to clear his head. As he walked back towards his bed his blood ran cold as the light hit an object. Sam had left the demon killing blade behind…he was out walking and he wasn't armed.

"_I'm done with everything…"_ Sam's words flashed through his mind. Surely his little brother wasn't foolish enough to go outside without protection. Lilith was still after him not to mention who knew what else. It was reckless…

Another thought crept into his mind. If his brother wasn't going to use his powers then why did he go unarmed? He hadn't heard the door but he wondered if Ruby had shown up again. Anger spiked through him as he realized his brother probably had gone on another hunt. Since he'd left without him it could only mean one thing--he'd lied to him again when he said he was done.

"Damn it Sam when I get my hands on you, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Dean raged as he quickly dressed and got ready to go find his brother. He had just placed the keys in his pocket when he heard a loud knock at the door.

He pulled his gun and slowly opened the door, his mouth dropped open at the person standing on the other side. "Ruby?"

"What the hell did you do to him?" Ruby demanded as she shoved her way into the room.

"Who?" Dean began to pull the blade from under his jacket. It was time to send this demon back.

Ruby turned and smiled. "Sam of course. You did go to Hell to save him didn't you or did I miss something…"

"That's none of your business bitch. You couldn't wait to get your claws into him but I'm going to take care of that right now." Dean raised the knife and approached the dark haired demon.

"Fine, send me back, it's probably too late anyway…" Ruby looked at Dean and waited.

Dean stopped as a chill went through him. "What do you mean too late?"

"I tried to warn him, tried to tell him he had to use his power to send Lilith's latest demon back and you know what he said?" Ruby stood and waited, her head cocked as if she was trying to figure him out. "He said it didn't matter--then he told me he wouldn't need my services any longer."

"Where is he Ruby—tell me where he is or so help me…"

"What? You'll kill me? I'm the one who kept him alive for you, showed him how to survive. But you convinced him it was wrong to use what he was given. Tell me Dean? How many innocent people have you killed with that knife? Sam saved twice as many innocents using only his mind. But that doesn't matter to you—only the body count does." Ruby spat as she moved into a defensive stance.

Dean stopped as Sam's words flowed through his mind. _"I've saved more in four months than we've saved in years Dean—the knife kills the innocent host!"_

Dean shook his head. He wasn't sure why Sam's powers scared him but they did. Something inside him told him that if he let Sam continue down this path it would only end in disaster. He didn't need a messenger from God to remind him. Just the fact that the yellow eyed demon had something to do with it was enough of a warning. He'd known all along using Sam's powers was playing with fire. But none of that mattered now. He had to find Sam. "Where is he Ruby…"

Ruby looked at him for a moment; pity filled her gaze as she moved towards the door. "Follow me and you better bring the knife. Of course, we may be too late already…"

TBC

Raven524: Okay so here is the first chapter…should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 2 – Destiny**

Sam walked slowly down the street as he tried to figure out his next move. The longer he lay in the room, the more he realized he didn't know how to be the little brother any more. Things had changed between him and Dean—trust being the biggest issue. How could they hunt if Dean questioned his every move? Maybe he should suggest Dean work with Bobby while he continued on his own…

He jumped when a shadow moved from between the buildings. His hand automatically reached for the demon blade but came up empty. He remembered--he'd left it with Dean. Just the thought of Dean dying was unthinkable to him. Besides, he no longer had the heart to kill the innocent person trapped by a demon. The young hunter took a defensive stance but soon breathed a sigh of relief when he realized who it was.

"Ruby, what do you want?" Sam began to walk again as he shrugged the hand from his arm.

"What's with you hero? Where's your short side kick of a brother—did you give the watch dog the night off?" Ruby smirked.

"Just leave Dean out of this. Why are you here?" Sam stopped and looked at the petite brunette. He knew the body was being used by Ruby wasn't really a live person anymore and yet he still couldn't bring himself to exorcise the demon. No wonder Dean thought he'd lost his mind.

_Monster…_

"I came to warn you—I found another one and he's out for your blood. You need to be careful with this one Sam, he's stronger than the others…"

"Doesn't matter Ruby, I'm done." Sam stood back and crossed his arms as he stared off into the distance. Part of him wanted to get the intel and take care of the demon, but that would mean breaking his word to Dean and he refused to do it. Going up against the monster without back up and without weapons would be suicide. No it was better to walk away from this one. What was one more demon when there were so many…

"What do you mean you're done? Did I miss the part where Lilith was gone? We had a deal…" Sam shoved the demon from him with enough force to make the woman groan as she hit the wall.

"We never had a _deal_ Ruby—I never said I'd do anything for you or your kind do you hear me? You volunteered to help and because of that I let you live. But Dean is right, I don't need you anymore. Go before I decide to send you back to the pit where you belong…" Sam moved closer to the demon. He could almost taste her fear, just like the others. For a moment he could feel the temptation grow inside him. The sense of power, of control was almost too much for him to resist. He turned his back on the demon before he could change his mind—he'd meant what he said to Dean. He was done. His reaction to the demon was proof he'd been playing with fire—deluding himself that he could control it.

"Fine, but when you get your rear end handed to you—don't come calling for me. I knew I never should have come back for you. You're weak Sam Winchester and in the end you and that brother of yours will just be another statistic on the evening news…" Ruby turned and stormed off into the night.

Sam shook his head and continued on. He no longer had the heart to fight; he was so tired of it all. For once he wished he'd listened to Dean and holed up some place. Of course with demons, hunters and now even angels trying to kill him—where could he hide? There would be no place safe, no rest for him until one of them finally finished what was started before his birth. The only unknown was who would kill him first.

_Not Human…_

The night air was cold and his head still ached from the run in with Jack Montgomery. All he wanted to do was sleep. No matter how much he tried to figure it out, the answer to his problem wasn't to be found out here. If it weren't for Dean he would have given up completely. But he couldn't do that to his brother, not after all he'd done for him. He would let his big brother take the lead again and let him choose the hunts. He'd back him up and fight the good fight only to keep his brother safe. The only thing that mattered to him now was to earn his brother's trust again--if that was even possible.

A sharp pain assaulted his already sore head followed by something slamming into his back. Before he could turn he was shoved into the brick wall with enough force to dislocate his shoulder. Sam screamed in pain as he tried to turn and face his attacker but as his head was driven once more into the concrete he lost the battle. Before he fell he caught a glimpse of dark eyes. "Hmph—guess it will be a demon then. Maybe this is better…" Sam thought as darkness claimed him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean looked at the young woman sitting where his brother had sat only a short time before. Everything in him told him to kill her and yet he needed her to find his brother. He'd told Sam not to have anything to do with her and here he was letting her direct him to who knew where. For all he knew, she was leading him into a trap. The difference was he wouldn't be going in alone. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and made a quick call.

"Hey Bobby, are you anywhere near Iowa? Yeah, just over the Missouri state line…" Dean listened to his old friend for a moment before he continued. "It's Sam—he's missing…"

The worried hunter gave his surrogate father directions to their hotel along with an assurance he'd call in every half hour and give Bobby his final destination before he did anything "stupid" as the older hunter put it. A soft smile graced his grim face as he thought about how much the old man had filled the void his father had left. He could never replace John Winchester, but he was a very close second.

"Calling in the cavalry already short bus?" Ruby smirked. "I thought you were connected now—the right hand of God…"

"Let's get this straight right now. I belong to no one! I'm not sure that I buy the whole angel thing but I do know nothing will hurt my brother without going through me first—including a demon disguised as a do gooder." Dean glared at the woman for a moment before he punched down on the accelerator.

"Fine, we both don't trust each other but whether you like it or not our objectives are the same—we both want to save Sam." Ruby sighed as she looked out into the darkness, her arms crossed over her chest.

Dean shrugged. "Well we can agree we want to save him but I know our motives aren't the same. So once this is done, you _will_ leave. If I ever see you near Sam again, I will use the knife—innocent or not."

"Whatever!" Ruby pursed out her lower lip as she turned her back towards Dean. The hunter could almost understand why Sam put up with her—almost. It was hard to think of her as a demon when she acted so—human.

"So any idea what has Sam and where he's been taken?" Dean decided it was time to get back on track.

"What do I look like—I'm not the demon divining rod…" Ruby smirked as she turned to look out into the darkness beyond the windows. Dean couldn't help but think it reflected her soul—but then he'd seen darkness worse than her—much worse. He was brought back by a soft sigh beside him.

"Look, I'm not sure where exactly he is but I do know who has him. Ose is Lilith's newest right hand boy. I don't know much about him other than he has it bad for Sam. He would love nothing more than to bring your brother's head on a platter to his master." Ruby sighed as she caught her lower lip between her white teeth. "I tried to warn him but it was almost like he didn't care—like he wanted to be captured…"

Dean sucked in a soft breath. _"I'm done…"_ whispered through his mind and brought a chill to his spine. He had though Sam meant he was done using his powers, not that he was done trying. His eyes burned as he realized how badly he'd handled things since his return. He should have known Sam needed more than a few hugs and assurances. He'd practically told him God was against him—no wonder Sam was lost.

"Do you know where he'd be taken?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly, but I do know where to find out…" Ruby crossed her arms and hugged herself as if a chill had run through her. She swallowed and looked down before she continued. "You're not gonna like it but it's the only way…"

"Just spit it out—no more riddles or so help me…" Dean glared at the demon while he continued to drive through the night. His eyes constantly searched as he harbored a slight hope that his brother wasn't captured but just walking off their latest argument. But only darkness met his gaze.

"Fine, we need to stop at a bar I know of. There are—ah—some people who might know where Ose is currently working. You'll have to wait for me outside. It's not exactly a great place for a hunter, much less one who reeks of angelic taint."

"You're kiddin' me right? You think I'm gonna just let you walk in and talk to your buddies…"

"It's not up for negotiation Dean. There are some who aren't as bad as others—all they want is to be left alone…" Ruby looked at Dean, her eyes softened as she appeared to be looking inward. "All they want is to be able to feel human once again."

"Yeah at what cost Ruby? What happens to the person they are using during their little vacation from downstairs?"

"You should know what it's like Dean—to lose your humanity only to find it again. I know you remember even if you don't want to. Now we can either do it my way or we can wait until Ose turns your brother into Lilith's newest table decoration. What's it gonna be short bus?" Ruby smirked, it was clear she knew his answer before she'd even asked. After all, hadn't he gone to hell to save Sam before? Should he trust the demon to find his brother or find him on his own? Once again he was going against everything he believed to save the one thing that mattered most to him.

"Where is this bar?" Dean sighed as he realized once again he was going to sell a part of his soul to get his brother back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sputtered as the cold water ran down his naked chest. He blinked the water from his eyes as he tried to see where he was. His arms were tied above his head, his bare feet barely touching the floor. His right shoulder was on fire from the strain, the injured joint was being aggravated by the weight of his body as he hung helplessly from the hook in the ceiling. "Gah!" Sam cried as a fist slammed into his kidney.

"Nice to see you're back with us. I thought I'd have to just kill you without having fun first. But since you're awake, let's see how much you can take shall we?"

Sam still couldn't see his assailant but it didn't matter. Part of him felt he deserved what would happen to him. After all he was the one born of darkness, of a wish meant only to do good but in the end it had meant his ultimate doom. He now understood why his mother had said she was sorry, why his father kept him isolated and away from the hunting world. His destiny was darkness, his blood tainted and unclean.

"What nothing to say? Where is the hero who kills demons with his mind? I have to say Sammy; you really don't impress me here." The voice echoed around the dim room.

"It's Sam…" The injured hunter managed before another fist hit him.

A soft chuckle was preceded by the sound of footsteps. Sam blinked and saw his tormentor. He almost laughed at the slightly heavyset balding man in front of him. He looked like someone's grandfather. "What you couldn't find a better body than this?" Sam mocked as he channeled his inner Dean.

The man shook his head and moved towards a workbench on the side of the room. He returned a moment later with a Louisville Slugger. It didn't take much imagination to understand what the demon had in mind. "No _Sammy_—but then I don't need much strength to break your bones with this. Where to start…" The demon paused his finger tapped his lips before he pounded the bat into his other hand.

The sound of wood hitting flesh caused Sam to jerk slightly. He watched as the bat was raised but nothing prepared him for the instant pain as the wood hit his outer thigh. "Strike One!" the demon yelled as he stepped back and raised the bat again. This time his ribs took the brunt of the force. Sam felt the pain and could hear the sound of a rib cracking. "Strike Two!"

As the demon continued his version of batting practice Sam retreated inside to where the pain couldn't reach him. With luck he'd never wake…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat in the car, his fingers tapping on the wheel as he stared into the night. Ruby had made him park over an hour ago. It was clear he was supposed to trust her but she didn't reciprocate. It didn't surprise him—after all she knew once she showed him the location he'd come back later and send her friends packing. He tried to convince himself he was only using the demons, that he wasn't giving them anything in return. But deep down he knew he was once more walking down that slippery slope. Maybe he'd been worrying about the wrong Winchester. Sam may have powers, but he was the one who was sitting here waiting for a demon to help him. How could he have accused Sam of the very thing he was now doing?

His phone rang startling him from his musings. He smiled when he saw the caller id. "Hey Bobby, tell me you're close."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours Dean. Any word on Sammy yet?" Bobby asked.

"No, but Ruby is helping—at least that's what she says anyway. I can't believe I'm sitting here waiting for her to find Sam…" The older hunter ran a hand through his hair as he tried to justify using the very person he'd warned Sam about.

"You can't trust her Dean. I know she's been helpful to you two boys—but she's still a demon and…"

"…and demons always lie. I know Bobby. But what else can I do? She said some guy called Ose has him and he works for Lilith."

"Hmmmm…never heard of that one but then that doesn't mean he ain't bad news. Just do me a favor and don't go off half cocked. You get the information and you wait for back up Dean." Bobby's voice paused for a moment before he said quietly. "He'll be okay…just wait for me. You can't help him if you die again…"

"I can't promise I'll wait but I will let you know where I'm going." Dean heard the sigh on the other end of the phone. "It's the best I can do Bobby—I can't lose him…"

"I know boy—just be careful yah idjit!"

Dean smiled as he closed the phone. Where the hell was Ruby anyway? He was giving her fifteen more minutes and then he was going to start hunting her down. He jumped as the object of his thoughts opened the door a few minutes later.

"So what did you find out? Do you know where he's taken Sammy?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"I'm not sure, but they said there's an old farmhouse about two miles outside of town. It's secluded and has been used before…" Ruby looked away but Dean had seen the guilt in her eyes.

"Used for what exactly?"

"To torture captives before killing them—or driving them insane. I was there once and saw him work. This guy gets off on pain Dean. He's a bad one to mess with and he's strong. You'll only get one shot…" Ruby looked up at Dean with fear in her eyes.

"I only need one…" Dean replied as he stared out into the dark night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello Sammy! Don't you know there's no place you can hide from me?" Ose chuckled as Sam blinked.

"Where—how—I'm dreaming?" Sam realized he didn't feel the pain in his body even though he was still hanging from the ceiling in the same dingy room as before. He'd experience dream walking before. This was just like the last time. Reality was skewed and yet he also realized it would only mean more trouble for him. He wasn't in control here unlike the last time when he'd ingested the dream root.

"In a manner of speaking. You're mine to play with Sammy both here and in the real world. I have to say for someone who is destined to be the leader of our little rebellion; you haven't lived up to the hype yet. Why is that Sammy?"

"My brother and I will send you back to join the others. We won't let you win…" Sam cried out as a fist hit him in the face. He swore he saw stars for a moment before he focused once more on the demon in front of him.

"Ah me thinks you protest too much my boy. Azazel gave you the power to rule, his blood runs through your veins. I know you can feel it, with each beat of your heart you glorify all that is darkness in the world. You've tasted only a small portion of what you can do and I know you enjoyed the feeling." Ose grinned as he swung the bat in his hand and hit Sam in the side.

"Argh!" Sam screamed as the pain intensified. Only this time there was no escape into darkness. "I'll never become what you want—so tell your mistress she's barking up the wrong tree." Sam gasped as his head was pulled back, his neck straining as Ose whispered into his ear.

"You're a freak Sam Winchester. An aberration that never should have survived the fire that took your mother. Even your own brother thinks you're something to be hunted. No one wants you Sammy, not Heaven or Hell. So where do you go from here?" Sam's head fell forward as his hair was released.

"Dean knows the truth—he knows I'd never…"

"He only knows that you lied to him and that you failed Sammy. You didn't save him. In fact, you gave up didn't you? You were lost in the bottom of a bottle. Poor little Sammy—no one to tuck you in at night. Unless you consider the traitor Ruby. Tell me Sammy—is she as good as they say she is?" Ose stepped back and grinned at the injured hunter.

"Shut up! Demon's lie…" Sam fought the feelings of shame and guilt as he glared at his tormentor. He couldn't let him know how close to the truth he was or all would be lost.

"And some of us tell the truth—go ahead Sammy, ask me a question and I'll answer you truthfully. That is if you really want the truth."

Sam shook his head. "You're all talk and I'm through wasting my time with you. You might kill me, but Dean will find you and send you back. You and all the others like you…"

"The truth is Sammy—you couldn't handle the truth. I can see your future and believe me it isn't pretty. You should thank me for saving you from that fate…you know in a way, I'm also saving your brother. He'd never survive what's to come, what he'd have to do in the end—well lets just say being caught between Heaven and Hell isn't healthy." Ose stepped back and raised the bat. "Now where was I? Oh yes, strike three!"

Sam yelled as the bat hit his injured shoulder. The pain white hot as it raced through his body. As the demon continued to use the bat on his body, Sam wondered what he'd meant. Would Dean have to kill him in the end? If he turned evil, he had no doubt his brother would have the strength—but what about after? Maybe the demon was right—it would be best to let go…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up next to the white paneled van. "Are you sure this is the place?" He asked the female demon sitting beside him.

"It makes sense he'd use it but the only way to know for sure is to check it out. Of course we can wait for your backup if you want…" Ruby opened the door and exited the black car. Dean pulled out his phone and quickly gave Bobby the new coordinates.

"I'll be careful Bobby but if you don't hear from me—come in hot okay?" Dean whispered as he exited the car. He placed the phone back in his jeans pocket before he went to the trunk of the car. It didn't take long for him to grab what he'd need. His favorite gun, a couple of bottles of holy water, and of course the demon blade; his hand ghosted over his father's journal for a moment before he closed the trunk with a slam.

Hunter and demon moved as one towards the van. Both looked inside and noted the sign of fresh blood on the floor boards. Dean sucked in a breath as he realized it had to be Sam's blood. The bastard had hurt his brother and it was partially his fault. Turning to look towards the old farm house, he noticed there were no lights on. "Well the truck is here, but it doesn't look like anyone is home…" Dean remarked as he moved towards the house.

He stopped as a hand fastened on his arm. "Not the house—there's an old root cellar under one end of the barn. If he's here, that's where he'll be." Ruby motioned towards the dilapidated barn. Dean shuddered as he remembered another barn, the one where he'd learned angels existed and that someone had a plan for him. A plan that didn't appear to include saving his younger brother.

"Great, so I'm guessing there is only one entrance?" Dean whispered as he followed Ruby towards the barn.

"Yeah, but if he's working alone it shouldn't be a problem. The ah—fun room is further in…"

Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't press. It was bad enough he was following the demon to begin with. He really didn't want to know how or why she knew the layout and use of this place. Once again he was willing to curtail his instincts and allow a demon to help him save his brother. He could imagine what Castiel would think right now.

"This way Dean…" Ruby motioned with her hand as she ducked into the barn. Dean could barely make out her form as she moved stealthily into the darkness within. She stopped outside and pointed to the trap door in the floor. It was open showing stone stairs leading down into an inky darkness. Dean wanted to use his flashlight but didn't want to give away their position. Besides the demon seemed able to see without it; he watched as she slowly began to descend.

"Don't go too far ahead…" Dean whispered. He didn't trust the demon and certainly didn't need any surprises. As they reached the bottom the hunter almost gagged on the smell of death and decay in the cramped space. The hall was narrow and only a few feet higher than his head. If Sam had been walking, he'd have to hunch over slightly to fit.

Ruby moved forward, her hand on a bag she kept on her waist. Hopefully it was something that would stop the demon as he had no intention of giving her the demon blade. He stopped as he heard a loud moan from the end of the hallway. He'd know that sound anywhere—Sam was here and he was in pain.

Ruby looked back at him briefly before she moved forward once more. As they came to a door at the end of the hallway Dean pulled the bottle of holy water from his coat along with the demon blade. "I'll try to distract him Dean, you better make your shot a good one or we all will die." Ruby hissed as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Why Ruby?" Dean asked quietly. The demon was once more putting herself in danger for Sam. He had to wonder what happened while he'd been visiting down south.

"Let's just say I still believe in the dark horse--now shall we?" Ruby sucked in a breath at the sound of something hitting flesh followed by a hoarse scream. Dean nodded as she opened the door and entered. The sight that met his eyes almost sent him to his knees.

"Sammy!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the delay but unfortunately Christmas shopping, baking and such has kept me busy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope this next chapter meets your expectations!


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 3 – Lost**

Dean nodded as she opened the door and entered. The sight that met his eyes almost sent him to his knees.

"Sammy!"

His little brother hung limply from chains. The left side of his face was badly bruised, his eye swollen shut. Blood ran down the side of his face from a wound near his hairline. His brother's unfocused gaze turned in his direction for a moment before he let his head fall once more to his chest. There had been no recognition in the look, only defeat.

From the way his brother was holding his one arm, it looked like the shoulder was out of the socket and then there was the bruising and welts on his brother's body. His eyes moved to the bloodied whip in the man's hands to the baseball bat lying on the floor before he found himself moving forward with murder in his eyes. "Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he rushed past Ruby and sprayed the man with the holy water.

The possessed man screamed as the holy water scalded him. But he recovered quickly. With a sly grin he held out his hand palm up and aimed at Dean. The angry hunter was slammed up against the wall, the blade falling from his lax grip. He watched as Ruby dove for the knife but was also flung aside. "Stay put Ruby—if you're a good girl maybe Lilith will forgive your transgression this time and let you stay."

Dean watched as Ruby sank back against the wall. It was clear she was only willing to risk so much for Sam. He should have known he couldn't count on her. He looked at the eyes of the man and shivered at the evil in their dark depths. "Let my brother go you sick son of a bitch!"

"I see you came without your winged savior hunter—or has he forsaken you already? After all you still prefer the company of a demon to him right? Surely you didn't trade your soul again so soon after being saved." The man laughed as he moved back towards Sam. Dean growled as Ose grabbed his brother's hair and pulled.

"You humans are so pathetic! Why anyone would want to return to this inferior form I can't imagine…" Ose gazed back at Ruby for a brief moment before he returned to Sam. "You could have been so much more Sammy but you have chosen to forsake your heritage. You think your brother can protect you?"

"Don't listen to him Sammy!" Dean ground out as he struggled against the force holding him. It bothered him that his brother wasn't objecting.

"Ah…that's right, you think you can save him don't you? And yet, you condemn him with your very words and actions hunter." The demon pulled harder on Sam's head until the younger man groaned. The veins on his neck extended as his breathing hitched. "No one can save you Sammy—you are an abomination. A thing that belongs to no one. If I don't kill you—then it will be one of your brother's new friends or maybe even…" Ose turned to smirk at Dean "…your professed savior here will be the one. After all, he is the chosen one, not you my boy!"

"Sam, don't listen…he doesn't know you like I do. You'd never go darkside—please Sammy…" He watched as his brother's eyes turned towards him for a brief moment before closing again in pain. But it was enough; he'd seen the apology in their hazel depths. Sam was giving up and he was partially to blame.

The demon let the injured hunter's head drop back down to his chest. "I thought we'd have more time Winchester but I grow bored. I was led to believe you were powerful but all I see is a weak pathetic human. You're not even worth my time."

Dean watched as Sam's head rose for a moment, his one eye gazed at him sadly before he spoke softly. "You have me. Let the other two go. They can't hurt you…"

"No Sam!" Dean called out. There was no way he was going to let his brother sacrifice himself for him or anyone else. "He won't let us go and you know it. You need to fight Sammy!"

Sam turned and looked directly at the demon. "I won't fight you unless you try to hurt my brother. So what will it be? I'm sure Lilith would rather have me than Dean—after all she probably wants to see if her power can kill me right?" Sam ignored Dean as he struggled harder against the force holding him. He had to stop this before his little brother convinced Ose to take his offer.

Dean looked over towards Ruby. She appeared to be sitting calmly by the wall. There was nothing holding her except her own fear. She refused to meet his gaze. So much for getting help from her, it was clear she was terrified and unable to move. If only Bobby would get here. His thoughts were interrupted when Ose began to speak.

"True, she might want you more than your brother. But then she wasn't too happy when her toy was taken from her. She enjoyed watching your brother scream—I hear he finally broke. Have you told Sam yet about your little foray Dean?" Ose moved to stand in front of him. The hunter refused to look away as he locked his gaze with the dark eyes so close to him. The demon reached out and touched his forehead with his finger and the world fell away.

A flash of pain and visions of blood and fire assailed Dean's senses. The rack, the pain and then after so many years his final betrayal assaulted him. He was back in the pit and for a brief moment his memory of what had happened to him threatened to overcome him.

"Leave him alone or so help me I will send you back…" Sam's voice pulled him back from the darkness. Dean blinked rapidly, the stench of Hell still filled his nostrils but then he realized the smell of death permeated their current prison. He saw his brother struggle weakly against his bonds, sweat rolled down his body and joined the pool of blood beneath his bare feet. He wasn't even sure how Sam was still conscious. Tired hazel eyes locked with his before looking once more at the demon.

He had to figure out a way to break free. He couldn't let Sam give up—couldn't let him go this way. The spark that was his brother was missing from his little brother's eyes and he needed to fix it.

"I said--Let my brother and Ruby go or…." Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment before he gazed once more at Dean. There was an apology in their depths. A silent communication that told Dean his brother would do what he had to—even break his recent promise. The older hunter was torn. Surely the angels couldn't expect Sam to not protect himself. He knew perfectly well, if Castiel had told him not to use the demon blade, he'd use it. Why were Sam's powers any different? This was just so screwed up. Dean's head shot up at the sound of his brother's distress.

"Argh!" Sam moaned as the bat hit his ribs once more. Apparently the demon had grown tired of the whip. The hunter swore he heard something crack as he watched his brother strain to breathe.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean shouted as he struggled once again. He no longer cared about Heaven or Hell—he just needed his brother to live through this. "Sam do something! You have to save yourself—please…"

"No Dean, I'm done…" Sam whispered as he gazed once more at his brother. The same words he'd spoken in the car and somehow he'd missed their true intent. His little brother had given up before the demon had found him and he'd ignored it because he'd been so relieved about Sam's promise.

The truth was he knew Sam could probably have saved himself from the beating and torture just by using his powers. But his stubborn brother was refusing to use them unless it was to protect him. He was trying to keep the damn promise he'd forced his little brother to make by his own actions. It was a slippery slope, but suddenly Dean felt like he had to go down it once again. He couldn't lose Sam.

"How sweet—you really are willing to turn your back on what you have been given? Why? Is your humanity so important to you Sam that you would rather die than become what you were meant to be?" The demon used the bat to raise Sam's head until the young hunter was forced to look at him.

Dean watched as Sam remained silent. It was clear Sam would do nothing to save himself. His blood ran cold as he watched the demon move towards the work bench and return with a large knife. "I grow tired of the game…"

"NO!" Dean screamed as the demon held the knife high before plunging it towards his brother's chest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam watched in fascination as the knife started its arch towards his unprotected chest. He remembered the pain of another knife as it severed his spinal chord. It seemed fitting he'd be killed by another blade. He heard his brother's anguished cry, but all he could think of was how it would finally be over. He should never have been brought back the first time—this was how it was meant to be. He was born in darkness and that was how he would die.

As he allowed his eyes to close he heard the demon scream in front of him followed by the sound of his brother hitting the ground. He opened his eyes just as the blade slid into his side. The pain flared as the blade remained behind. The demon was on the ground writhing in pain. Sam tried to figure out what happened but his brain was sluggish. Ruby seemed to be rushing towards Dean who had rolled on the ground and came up with the demon blade.

There was a moment when he thought Ruby would grab the blade but the look in Dean's eyes stopped her cold. His brother advanced towards the demon below him and buried the knife in his chest. "Take that you son of a bitch!" Dean cried as he stood back and watched the demon die.

The young hunter began to tremble as his injuries became too much for him to handle. Another innocent life was ended and once again he'd been saved by Dean but for what? Sooner or later he would die or Dean would be killed trying to save him. If he had a choice it would be him that left this time. He couldn't survive if Dean died again—especially since he was afraid his brother would end up back in hell. Besides, what the demon had said was right. He didn't belong here—he was a monster, an abomination—a freak of nature.

Sam felt tender hands on his sides and heard his brother murmur softly. "Hold on Sammy, I'll have you down in a minute. Bobby's on the way and we'll get you patched up good as new."

But he couldn't respond as his eyes finally closed and darkness pulled him under. At least this time he'd be alone…like he was meant to be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean couldn't believe Ruby had saved them again. She had doused the demon with some kind of mojo from the bag she had brought with her. The distraction had allowed him to break free. As he drove the knife into the demon who had tortured his brother, he felt satisfaction. They had managed to beat the bastard and didn't have to use Sam's powers to do it.

For a moment he'd been weak, he'd wanted Sam to use his abilities to save himself. But once again his brother had been the strong one. Sam would have let the demon kill him even though he suspected his little brother could have escaped anytime by using his mind. It was a sobering thought but one that would have to be examined later after he got his brother some place safe.

Sam was a mess. He could see the tremors running through his brother's frame. The dull eyes that looked at him spoke of the pain and exhaustion. As he watched his brother's eyes close, he couldn't help but wonder if they'd open again. There was something in the way his brother surrendered to the darkness that sent a shiver through him. "Help me get him down…." Dean looked at Ruby who had been strangely quiet.

Once Sam was lowered to the ground and had Dean's jacket over him, Ruby stood up and moved back. "You've killed him Dean--he won't use his powers because of you. In the end, it will kill him…"

"They'll have to get through me first…" Dean replied as he placed a hand on his little brother.

"Don't worry Dean—they will and once you're gone he'll be defenseless. Just like before only this time I won't be there to pick up the pieces for you. You two are on your own…" Ruby remarked as she turned to leave. "That blade can only kill one at a time Dean—and it won't work on them all. Eventually you will lose…"

"I may lose but I'll go down fighting—one at a time until they're all gone. We managed before you came and we'll manage after you're gone. Remember what I said Ruby—don't show up again." Dean turned and began to triage his brother's injuries. Part of him wanted to send Ruby back to hell, but he knew deep down Sam wouldn't like it. So for his little brother he curbed his urge to kill the demon and let her go free. Besides, she had helped them and from the looks of things he'd have his hands full taking care of Sam for a while.

Dean jumped as he heard a noise coming down the hall. He reached for his gun and stood between the door and his brother. Nothing else was going to get to his little brother today. A flashlight blinded him before a familiar voice sounded in the room.

"What the hell did you two idgits manage to get yourselves into this time?" Bobby's form appeared in the room as Dean blinked.

"You trying to get yourself killed coming in here like that?" Dean asked as he replaced his gun.

Bobby just grunted as he stepped closer. Dean could see the gun and holy water in the man's hand. Once again their friend had shown he was prepared and willing to do whatever was required to save them both. A soft groan brought his attention back to his brother.

"He's hurt pretty bad Bobby—can you pull the Impala closer and help me get him into the car?" Dean asked as he tried to soothe his sibling.

"Shore, I'll be right back!" Bobby said as he snagged Dean's keys and headed back out.

"Okay Sammy, you let me do all the work. You just relax…" Dean said softly as he prepared to carry his brother out to the car and safety.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ride back to the hotel had been short but it seemed like it took forever to Dean. His little brother hadn't moved after he was placed in the back seat. Even after he and Bobby managed to carry him into the hotel, his brother had remained unresponsive. As Dean looked at his brother stretched out on the bed it reminded him of the time in Cold Oak. The stuttered breaths were the only sign of life from his brother.

"I don't even know where to start Bobby! Maybe we should take him to the hospital…" Dean was glad they had that option again since they were no longer wanted men. But he was afraid to take Sam where he'd have little control over who had access to his little brother. Demons could take the form of anyone, including a doctor or nurse. It was clear Lilith was still out to get Sam. This time had been too close, the hunter was afraid to risk it. His fears must have been plain to see as Bobby spoke.

"Why don't we get him cleaned up a bit first? If he doesn't wake soon we can take him then…" Bobby said as he moved to help Dean remove Sam's jeans. He'd managed to get them back on Sam while he'd waited for Bobby to get the car. The pressure bandage they'd placed on Sam after removing the knife seemed to have stopped the bleeding and though swollen his brother's dislocated shoulder had popped back in without too much trouble. But Dean was more concerned about the bruising and weeping whip marks he saw on his little brother's body.

"God Bobby, he beat the crap out of him…" Dean gently placed his hand over one of the large bruises on Sam's thigh. He could feel the heat radiating from the deep bruise. Even though the bone wasn't broken, his brother would be in severe pain. His eyes traveled over his brother's body, his breath hitched when he noticed older bruises. It was clear Sam had been injured on their last hunt and true to Winchester standards had downplayed his injuries.

His little brother monitor was really on the fritz. He used to be able to tell when Sam was hiding his injuries from him. When had the gap grown so large that he hadn't noticed? Dean swallowed as he realized how badly things had eroded between them. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose Sam and that was something he refused to do. Green eyes looked up as Bobby continued his inspection.

"I don't feel any hardness of his stomach and his breathing seems okay. His eyes are equal and reactive which is also a good sign. I think he's got a few cracked ribs but nothing punched through…" Bobby said reassuringly. "He'll be weak from the blood loss and sore for a while Dean, but I think he'll be fine."

The older Winchester sat back on the opposite bed. He wished he could believe once his little brother healed he'd be okay—but Bobby hadn't watched—hadn't seen the look in Sam's eyes when he allowed the demon to almost kill him. Sam wasn't refusing to use his powers, he was giving up and it was mostly his fault. He'd forgotten how much weight Sam put on his words, his actions. His brother had seemed so grown up, so independent since Cold Oak he'd thought his brother no longer needed him. It was what had allowed him to have some solace when his time had come.

However he could see now how wrong he'd been. Yes, Sam was strong but he also still needed his big brother around to catch him when he fell. As he watched Bobby sew up the knife wound he realized how close he'd come to losing his little brother—again. A few more inches and this would be a repeat of the last time. Some how he had to make Sam understand he was still his little brother and he'd always be there for him, no matter what. He wasn't alone and he never would be.

"You jest gonna set there or do you want to help?" Bobby growled as he continued to work on the youngest Winchester.

"Ah, sorry Bobby. I'll go get some ice…" Dean stood and moved to get out of the room. He stopped as a soft voice called to him.

"Don't go—please—Dean…" Sam's voice was only a whisper but it was loud enough for Dean. He turned and rushed back towards the bed. Hazel eyes blinked wearily from beneath the sweat soaked bangs.

"I'm here Sammy. I'm not going anywhere…" Dean said softly as he placed a comforting hand on his sibling's shoulder. He could feel the tremors run through his brother's body. Whether it was from the fever or the pain he couldn't tell.

"Demon?" Sam stuttered as he tried to pull in a full breath. His cracked ribs were making his breathing difficult and painful. It was clear his little brother was in a great deal of pain but was trying to hide it.

"He's gone Sammy. I killed him with the demon blade…" Dean saw his brother relax slightly.

"Ruby?"

"She's gone Sammy. I don't think she'll be back…"

"Did you—did you kill her?" Sam asked softly.

"No Sam, no I didn't." Dean still didn't understand why his little brother cared so much for the little demon b*tch but now wasn't the time to get those answers. He had more important questions first. "Why did you go out without the knife Sam?"

"Couldn't take the chance—can't lose you again Dean…" Sam said softly his eyes filled with tears.

"So you went out unprotected to save my rear end? Seriously Sammy, you know better than to go out without backup and without weapons…" Dean's voice was harder than he'd wanted. He heard an indrawn breath from Bobby and noticed the older man was shaking his head at his tone. But worse his little brother seemed to close down. His eyes closed as he turned his head away from Dean. "Sammy, listen we can talk about this when you're feeling better okay?"

"Sure Da—er Dean…" Sam whispered as he drifted back into the darkness.

"Why don't you just get it over with Dean! You're sounding more like your old man every day. Just remember my shot gun is close by in case you need a reminder of what's important here." Bobby growled as he stood to get another pan filled with cool water. The older hunter looked back at Dean, his tone softened as he took in the sloped shoulders of the man in front of him. "You're killing him a little more each day with this crap. That boy needs you to keep him grounded—he needs you to believe in him, son."

Dean shook his head as he sat heavily on the opposite bed. "I don't know how to help him anymore Bobby—he's changed. Hell I've changed and I just don't know…" He jumped as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"You just have to give him and yourself time to adjust Dean. Both of you have been through too much…" Bobby paused and wiped at his eye quickly before he continued. "Sam may not have done what we think is best—but the kid's heart was in the right place. He needs you Dean as much as you need him…"

"You're right Bobby. I know I've messed this up and I'm going to fix it—if he'll let me…" Dean looked over at the pale form on the other bed.

"He'll let you Dean. Now how about you go and get that ice so we can get this boy patched up?" Bobby slapped Dean on the back before he returned to sit beside the youngest Winchester. Dean smiled as he stood and grabbed the ice bucket. He would make things right. He would make Sam see that he still believe in him—he'd become the big brother again.

_Two weeks later…_

Sam groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His arm went around his middle as he winced from the pull of the stitches and his healing ribs. It had been a long and painful couple of weeks but Bobby had assured him he was well on the mend before he left last night. He just wished it was true.

His body was mending but the rest….

"About time you got up sleeping beauty!" Dean remarked as he breezed through the doorway balancing the take out bag and a drink carrier. "I figured you'd be hungry—since you haven't eaten much for a while. I got you your favorite chicken dish from the Chinese place—even managed to get you that frou frou coffee you like so much…"

Sam watched as his brother put the food and drinks down on the table. He still found it hard to believe Dean was back. Of course, the fact his brother had been pulled from Hell by an Angel he was still trying to get over. He'd always believed in Angels; in a greater good and once he'd even believed that there was something other than darkness waiting for him. But it was clear he was not playing on the right side.

The young hunter sighed and stood up slowly. "I'm going to take a shower first Dean okay?"

"Sure Sammy, I'll just get things set up…" Dean turned and watched as his brother walked stiffly into the bathroom. He could tell from his brother's posture he was still in pain in more ways than one. Things were still awkward. Both men were trying to find what had been lost and having little to no luck finding it.

For two weeks Dean had tried to do damage control. He'd tried to treat Sam the way he had all his life, like his little brother. But Sam wasn't having any part of it any longer. No amount of pushing had gotten his younger sibling to open up to him, to let him back in. His darn brother had gone and done what he'd asked him to do. He'd become one hell of a hunter. What he hadn't counted on was the damage it would cause.

But he couldn't really blame Sam. Dean lowered his head for a moment as his words assaulted him. _"If I didn't know you—I'd hunt you…"_ All his little brother had done was what he thought was right and the first thing he did was tell him he'd screwed up. And then there was the whole Angel thing. Since when did he become Castiel's messenger boy? He never should have told Sam about the warning. He'd seen the hope die in his brother's eyes that day and now he had no idea how to put it back.

During the past two weeks Sam's body had healed but he could see the wall his brother was building at the same time. He was familiar with walls since he'd built one of his own since he'd been saved. The nightmares were getting worse and it was getting harder for him to keep his game face on. He'd thought he could forget but some things just stayed. A tear escaped and traveled down a worn cheek as the older hunter let his shoulders sag. How could he condemn Sam when he'd done so much worse…

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal his younger brother. Dean straightened and turned to gaze at the bruises still visible on his brother's body. "I believe you've come up with a new shade of green there Sammy!" Dean grinned before he became serious once again. "Really Sam, if you need more time to heal we can stay here a few more days…"

"No, I'm fine Dean. We both have fought in worse shape. Besides we need to start looking for more signs—now that you've sent Ruby on her way we'll have to do it the old fashioned way…" Sam groaned slightly as he bent to get his clothes from his bag. Dean didn't miss the pain flash over his little brother's face before he stood and began to dress. It was clear his ribs and shoulder were still giving him problems. But he knew his brother wouldn't appreciate him pointing out the lie about his health. Instead he focused on his brother's reference to Ruby.

"Seriously Sam, what do you see in her? She is still a demon and eventually will lead you into a trap. You can't trust her Sam." Dean watched as his brother's shoulders stiffened for a moment before he continued to dress.

"I agreed to not use her anymore--just leave her out of it. What's done is done…" Sam said softly. "We'll go back to Dad's methods. It may take me a bit of time, but I think I can put it together so we can track the demons. It's too bad Ash's computer was fried…" The young hunter paused and let his head drop for a moment before he swallowed and continued. "Anyway, it shouldn't be too hard since there are so many of them out there now."

Dean's head shot up as he looked at Sam. "Yeah, about that, how about we start out slow and work our way up—you know, maybe find a haunting or even a werewolf…"

Sam turned and looked at Dean, a multitude of emotions flashed across his features before the wall fell back in place. "Look Sam it's just…"

His brother held up his hand and said quietly "I understand Dean, maybe you're right…"

Dean shook his head, it was clear Sam didn't understand but he no longer knew how to make it right. He'd lost more than his soul during his time in Hell—he'd lost his Sammy and didn't know if he could get him back.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Only a couple of chapters left in this story. I thought I'd try to get this update out in between wrapping gifts and baking cookies—hope you all enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Hope

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 4 – Hope Dies**

Sam watched as his brother for a moment as he let the words sink in. There was only one reason his brother didn't want to continue to hunt demons—he'd seen how close he'd come to breaking his promise when Ose was threatening them. It was clear Dean still didn't trust him when it came to using the abilities he'd been cursed with. And maybe he was right. It had taken everything in him not to expel Ose from the poor man's body.

It was like being addicted. Even now he could feel the power surging in his veins, pushing for release in the guise of doing good. But nothing came without a price and for Sam, losing Dean was something he wasn't willing to chance—not again—not so soon after he'd gotten him back. Besides, he'd seen the fear in his brother's eyes, hiding behind the anger. It was clear his abilities scared his big brother and that was enough reason for it to frighten him too.

He hadn't told Dean, but he'd looked up the demon Ose and found out he was known for seeing and telling the truth about the future. Of course, he also enjoyed torturing and making his victims go slowly insane by making them believe they were something they were not. But still, the demon's words had a ring of truth to them. He looked up and saw Dean's concerned gaze. The last thing he wanted was to become a burden again to his brother. Over the past year he'd put that firmly behind him. He was now a hunter in his own right with the scars to prove it.

Sam looked over at his brother as the words Ose had said once more taunted him. It was clear Dean would protect him but would he be able to kill him? A soft sigh escaped his lips. He'd never allow his big brother to be put in the position of having to kill him—he'd end it first.

Sam could tell Dean wanted to discuss what had happened but he wasn't in the mood to talk. Everything had already been said. He was cursed with the demon blood and all it would bring. No amount of talking would cleanse it from him. He watched as his brother moved to stand in front of him and worried his bottom lip for a moment before he looked at him. "Ah…Sam? Look I just think we should look for something non-demonic. You know, change up the order a bit to give us a rest?"

Sam felt his eyes fill but he refused to let his hurt show. He'd learned over the past few months how to shut down his feelings and that was what he would do now. The urge to lose himself in the bottom of a bottle was strong but he couldn't do that to his big brother. Besides he'd already decided to try to let Dean take the lead again; now was as good a time as any. "Sure Dean, whatever you want…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean wasn't fooled; his brother thought he didn't trust him to hunt demons any more. "Seriously Sam, I'm tired of being in the middle of a war we never wanted any part of aren't you?" He watched as Sam moved away to sit down at the table. His brother reached for his coffee and took a sip before he answered. He rolled the cup of hot liquid between his large hands as he gazed into the dark brew. For a moment he thought his little brother wasn't going to answer him but then a soft voice filled the void.

"I don't think I have much choice Dean—but you do. You're not tainted…" Dean saw the slope to his brother's shoulders. The knowledge that his sibling had demon blood had taken a toll on his brother. Sam had been sensitive to being different even before they'd found out what the yellow-eyed demon had done. This was just further proof to his brother how far from normal he'd been. How could he have missed it for so long? The answer was simple; they'd been too focused on saving him for too long. He'd spent a year convincing himself Sam could stand on his own—could survive without him. Apparently he'd been wrong—Sam had survived but at what cost and more importantly; -what else had he missed?

"Sam, listen that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't matter what you have in you—it only matters how you live your life…" Dean heard his brother chuckle softly.

"That's what I said to Jack and you saw how well that worked out. Everyone else sees me as a monster Dean. Other hunters like Gordon and even Angels know what I can become. Open your eyes! Even you said you'd hunt me…" Sam stood and moved towards the bed where he sat down carefully. His face was still pale and Dean could see the sign of a slight fever on his brother's flushed face. His big brother instincts kicked in to avert the argument.

"Sam, you're running a fever again and you must be tired. Why don't you take some fever reducer and the pain pills Bobby left? You can't fight anything in your current condition. Once you feel better we can figure out where to go next." Dean watched as his brother began to pull behind the familiar wall he'd erected.

"Sure Dean, whatever you say…" Sam sighed as he started to lie down on the bed. It was becoming a familiar phrase and one Dean was truly beginning to hate. It was another sign that his brother was giving up. But first he had to get his body healed, and then they'd work on the rest.

"Not before you take your medicine Sam." Dean went into the bathroom to grab it. As he picked up the bottle of fever reducer he noticed it was empty. A quick check of their first aid supplies showed they were out. He placed a pain pill and a glass of water in Sam's hand before he grabbed his car keys. "We're out of fever reducer Sammy. I'm going to run to the pharmacy. Do you need anything else while I'm there? The newest Busty Asian Babes Magazine maybe?"

Sam smiled softly at his brother's attempt to get things back to normal. "No thanks, I think you do enough of that for both of us…"

"Ah Sammy, you don't know what you're missin'…" Dean opened the door and turned before he left. "I'll be back Sam."

"I know you will Dean…" Sam whispered as the door closed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sank back onto the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. A slight shiver ran through his frame as he felt the fever increase. He'd been running one off an on ever since the attack. Obviously his body was still fighting some kind of infection that without antibiotics was taking longer to get over. Unfortunately money was short again and a trip to the local clinic would only raise unwanted attention.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam said softly as he realized once again his brother was going to have to take care of him. A small smile graced the injured hunters face as he realized how good it felt to know Dean would be here to take care of him. He'd had to do it himself while his big brother was gone and while he'd become pretty adept at sewing up his own wounds—he'd missed the fussing only his big brother could do. He'd missed so much about Dean while he'd been gone…

The injured hunter closed his eyes and tried to rest. He could picture Dean now as he loaded up on more than fever reducer. He'd come back with bags of anything he thought Sam might need. His brother was trying so hard to get back to where they had been. But he didn't know how to get there. Dean's little brother had changed—had been changing ever since Jessica died. He'd just never understood how much. The demon blood in his veins meant there was no way back—he'd never be normal, if he was even human.

The young hunter sat up and stared around the room. He'd had to look at the same four walls for over two weeks. Running a shaky hand through his sweat soaked hair the young hunter sat up. Suddenly he felt suffocated—he needed some air. He shrugged into his shoes and pulled on his jacket. He grabbed the paper by the phone and wrote a quick message for Dean to let him know he'd be back before he headed out into the morning sunshine.

For a few moments he stood outside the door and looked around. The cool air felt good on his fevered skin. Dean would kill him if he went too far, but maybe just a quick walk around the block. His eyes moved upwards and spied a steeple a short distance away. Without conscious thought he began to head towards the small town church.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean hurried through the pharmacy as he gathered what he'd need. Bobby had told him the fevers would probably continue for a while until Sam's body was completely healed. He'd have to figure out a way to earn some more money soon but for now they had enough so he could spend the time with his brother. He worried his lower lip as he thought about trying to get his hands on some antibiotics. The problem was it would involve either raiding a local free clinic or trying to get Sam looked at. Neither proposition appealed to him at the moment.

As long as the fever reducers worked, he figured he'd let it ride for now. Maybe now that Sam was more mobile they could move to a new location. He was getting a little tired of the current room with its outdated furniture and cracked tiles in the bathroom. Bobby had offered to let them stay at his place once Sam felt up to traveling and right now that sounded like a great idea. He'd talk to Sam about it when he returned.

"That will be twenty-four even mister…" A nasal voice intoned as Dean was pulled from his thought.

"Sure—thanks!" Dean replied as he gathered the bag with his supplies and headed out to his car. A change in scenery might pull Sam out of his depression and with Bobby's help maybe he could help him realize he wasn't some kind of monster in the making. If Sam wouldn't listen to him, he was sure the older hunter could get through.

As he pushed open the door to the room he noticed the empty bed. Not immediately concerned he dropped his supplies on the table. "Hey Sammy, did you fall in?"

The silence was deafening as Dean walked quickly over to the clearly empty bathroom. "Sam?" As the hunter felt a moment of panic fill him his eyes fell on the piece of paper propped up on the night stand. He picked it up and gazed at it for a moment before his concerned eyes looked out towards the parking lot. "Damn it Sam—you better be back soon or I'm gonna kill you!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam walked slowly towards the white steeple in the distance. His body was still sore, his breathing hitched as he stopped to let a wave of dizziness pass. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. His hand felt the phone in his pocket. All he had to do was dial his brother and he'd be back in bed. A small smile once more tugged at his lips. It felt good to know he had that option again.

Even with everything Dean had said, Sam knew his brother would always be there for him. It was the one constant in his life. For a brief moment on the day his brother had seen him exorcise the demon, he'd thought he'd lost him. He could still feel the fury behind the fist that had struck him. But then he'd seen the concern etched on his brother's worn face. However he'd also seen something there that hurt worse—disappointment.

"Are you okay young man?" An elderly voice asked as a gentle hand was placed on his arm. Sam jerked before he saw the little old lady standing next to him.

"No—I mean, yes I'm fine…ah, Thanks." Sam muttered as he began to move once more towards his destination. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to the small community church. Maybe it was a reminder of days spent with Pastor Jim—a time of innocence long gone now. He looked up and saw he was almost there.

The building was small compared to most churches he was used to. The small white building with the traditional steeple loomed in his vision as he stood outside with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the sun glint from the stained glass circular window. The figures of angels and saints seemed to move in the bright light.

Sam slowly climbed the stairs; each one took more effort as his weary body and soul cried out for rest. Finally he reached the landing, the large oak doors the only impediment to his entry as he reached for the ornate handles. The soft click of the lock and a faint squeak from the old doors were the only sound as he moved to enter into the dark interior.

He remembered the smells as he closed his eyes and recalled all the times he'd spent in a similar place. The churches were different but they all felt the same—a place of peace, of solace for his wounded soul. He didn't know if he ever truly believed, in their line of work you couldn't help but be a little skeptical when it came to religion. But part of him had always believed in something bigger than himself; something good to balance out all the evil he saw in the world. It had stabilized him through the rough times.

"_Castiel told me to stop you Sammy or he would…even God doesn't want you…"_ Dean's words echoed in his mind as his eyes opened and traveled to the altar. Flickering candles cast an eerie glow as he took another step inside the church. His soft step echoed in the empty room. He paused; unsure as he tried to get the courage to enter. What was once a welcome shelter to him no longer felt the same.

_Not Human…_

The young hunter suddenly felt exposed. He stepped back from the building and let the heavy oak door close. He let himself sink to the bench outside the church as he gazed once more at the stained glass. "So Pastor Jim, you once told me God forgives—but if even his Angels think I'm a lost cause, what does that mean for me?" Sam whispered softly as he let his head sink to his chest. His eyes closed for a moment as the weight he carried seemed like it would crush him.

The sound of his cell phone caused the young man to jump. He pulled the phone from his pocket and saw it was Dean. As he looked at the time stamp on the phone he realized he'd been gone for longer than he thought. His brother was going to kill him…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paced the room like a caged tiger. It had been over an hour since he'd returned. Sam had been running a fever—hell he'd only been out of bed for a few days and he decided to take a walk? Sometimes he wondered about his younger sibling. He could understand the need to get out and clear your head but seriously some times Sam seemed to do things to just piss him off.

He took another turn around the room and looked once more into the empty parking lot. Another gaze at his watch and then he reached for his phone. "You better pick up…" Dean muttered as he dialed the number.

"Dean—I'm sorry…" Sam's soft voice came over the line.

The older hunter took a deep breath before he responded but his answer still came out wrong. "Where the hell are you? Damn it Sam—Lilith still has her demonic gofers out looking for you. Did you even take a weapon this time?"

The silence on the other end of the line made Dean pause; he swore he heard a hitch in his brother's voice before he responded. "Don't worry Dean—I told you I could take care of myself…"

"I know you can, but it's the way you've been doing it that has me worried…." Dean ran a hand through his short hair before he continued. "Look Sam, I have your medicine here. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you…"

"Don't worry Dean—I'm on safe ground. Besides I promised I wouldn't use my powers and I won't. I know you don't believe me Dean—don't have any reason to either; but there is nothing else I can do but give you my word. That used to be good enough but I guess…" Sam paused before he continued. "Don't worry Dean, I can find my own way back."

The soft click of the lost connection left Dean staring at his phone. "Damn it Sam—that's not what I'm worried about…" He dialed the number again and sighed as it went directly to voice mail. He'd managed to get his brother mad at him again. This new Sam was almost as hard to deal with as his old man had been. "You'd be proud of him Dad—he's turned out to be just like you." Dean sighed as he pulled on his jacket and decided to go out and look for his missing sibling and this time he was going to talk to him until his brother understood.

Another hour had passed and Dean still hadn't found his brother. He'd driven around the small town but there had been no sign. He looked at his phone and sighed. No matter how many messages he'd left it seemed like Sam wasn't going to respond to him until he was ready. The wall his brother had built around himself was clearly cemented in place.

"Damn it Sammy, where the hell did you disappear to?" Dean had tried the library and even checked out the two local bars. No one had seen his sibling and it was starting to worry him. The last time his brother had been gone from his sight this long he'd ended up hanging from a chain in an old root cellar. Just as he was getting ready to go back to the hotel to see if by chance his brother had returned his phone rang.

"Sammy? Listen, you gotta tell me where you are kiddo. I'm not mad okay, I just need to…I just need to see you—to know your okay…" Dean answered as he saw Sam's name appear on the display.

"Dean—Dean—don't feel so good…" Sam whispered into the phone before he heard the sound of it hitting the ground and then nothing.

"Oh hell no—not again!" Dean said as he smashed his hand against the steering wheel. His worst nightmare had happened. Sam was in trouble and hurt. He pulled out his phone and called Bobby.

"Bobby? Listen you're not gonna believe this but Sam's missing again…"

TBC

Raven524: Happy New Year! It is eight minutes to midnight here so I thought I'd sneak this update in. Hope you all enjoyed your holidays and have a safe New Year's Eve.


	5. Chapter 5 Going Down in Flames

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 5 – Going up in Flames**

"What do you mean he's missin' Dean?" Bobby's worried voice carried over the phone to the distraught hunter.

"I mean he isn't in the room, I can't find him, he just called me and it sounded like he was in trouble before he hung up!" Dean replied as he let his head fall back against the seat. He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to get his raging emotions under control.

"What happened Dean?" Bobby asked tersely.

"He went for a walk to clear his head. I guess he was tired of being cooped up. I kind of yelled at him when he didn't show up for over an hour and then he hung up on me." Dean paused as he heard a slow breath being released on the other end of the phone. "I know Bobby, I'm trying here—really--but I swear he just knows how to push my buttons and then I say things…"

There was a slight pause before Bobby continued. Dean could imagine him removing his worn cap and replacing it on his head before he continued in a calm voice. "I know kid, but what makes you think he's in trouble?" It was obvious Bobby wasn't going to get into Dean's behavior until he figured out what was going on with Sam.

"He called a few minutes ago and said he didn't feel good—then nothing. I gotta find him Bobby—I can't lose him…"

"Calm down Dean and think. Did he tell you where he was heading?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked out the window. "Don't you think I'd have gone there Bobby? I've been searching for over an hour now and no one's seen him. It's like he disappeared—again!"

Dean sighed as he continued to gaze out the window. What if another demon had found his little brother? He hadn't even healed up from the last one. He looked up and saw a tall white steeple in the distance. Suddenly something clicked; his brother had said he was on 'safe ground'. "I wonder…"

"What is it boy?" Bobby's concerned voice filtered through the phone.

"No, it couldn't be that easy—he said he was on safe ground Bobby. There's a church not far from the hotel. I'll call you back…" Dean said as he hung up. He gunned the engine and headed for the small church. He'd forgotten that Sam sometimes would sneak out to a local church when he needed to think. His father had never really approved but it was the one thing he never criticized in his youngest son.

As he pulled up in front of the church his gaze traveled up to the doors and then to the bench to the left of the opening. He'd know that dark form anywhere. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he jumped from the car.

He was up the steps in seconds as he knelt beside the shivering form of his brother. Unfocused hazel eyes slid open briefly before closing again. "Hey Sam, you need to wake up for me now." Dean patted his sibling's cheek gently as he assessed his baby brother's injuries.

He could feel the heat radiating off his brother and could see the fine sheen of sweat on his pale face. He was holding his shoulder and his breathing seemed a little too shallow. "You tried to do too much Sammy. Why didn't you tell me where you were? I'd have come and got you…"

"Sorry Dean…" Sam whispered as his eyes struggled to open once more. "Tried to get back, too dizzy…"

"Your fever is higher. No wonder you're not feeling too good. But why didn't you wait inside? You must be freezing out here." Dean gently helped Sam sit up on the bench once more. He didn't miss the forlorn look on his brother's face as he gazed at the large wooden doors. "What is it Sam?"

"Nothing…" Sam shook his head and tried to push himself upright. He took a step and began to fall towards the stairs.

"Whoa there little brother! What are you trying to do?" Dean grabbed Sam and steadied him by placing his arm around his waist. He bent briefly to grab his little brother's phone. Then he pulled his sibling's uninjured arm over his own shoulders and began to lead him down the stairs towards the car.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam mumbled again as his head fell forward. Dean grunted as more of his brother's weight was shifted to him.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for you idiot. Now try to stay with me here until I can get you back to the car." Dean tightened his hold and once more concentrated on getting them safely to the car. It seemed like it took forever but soon he had Sam tucked safely into the passenger seat. He quickly got into the other side and headed them back towards the hotel.

He looked over and watched as Sam gazed once more towards the church before he sighed and closed his eyes. Something had happened and he was going to get to the bottom of it. But first he had to get his brother some place safe and warm.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Earlier…_

Sam looked down at the phone in his hand. Dean was right; he had been stupid once again. It seemed like all he did lately was disappoint his older brother. It was like his father all over again. Sam had spent his whole youth trying to get his father's approval. He felt like a kid again and he hated it.

"I've been hunting alone for over four months; I don't need permission to go for a friggin' walk." Sam ground out as he put the phone back in his pocket. He looked up once more at the massive doors that seemed too heavy for him to breach. _"Even God doesn't want you to Sammy…"_

Sam stood and chuckled mirthlessly as he looked up at the stained glass windows. "Well maybe I don't want you either…" He sucked in his breath and continued to look at the building in front of him. He waited for the lightening bolt that he was sure would follow but none came—there was only silence. "You didn't listen when I begged you for his life—you let him suffer for me—for the likes of me!" Sam spoke again, his anger finally penetrating the fog that had held him for the past hour. But just as quickly as it came it left him. His brother would laugh at him, screaming at a building. Besides if he was being truthful, maybe someone had listened. Dean had been saved by an Angel even if it took four long months. So maybe it wasn't the big man upstairs but something else, something that they still had no idea of what it wanted with his big brother or what it meant for him.

"Dean was right. We can only believe in what we see…" Sam mumbled as he turned to head back to the hotel. It wouldn't do to keep big brother waiting any longer. Besides he was really starting to feel sick. He shivered and pulled his coat tightly against his body. As he turned the world suddenly spun out of control and with a sharp cry he felt himself falling. He put out his hands to absorb the shock, forgetting that his shoulder was still sore.

White hot pain radiated up his arm as he curled onto the ground next to the bench. Bile rose in his throat as he fought the pain and nausea. _It wouldn't do to make a mess on the steps of the church_ Sam thought as he clenched his teeth. He waited for a few moments until he was sure he could move without spilling the contents of his stomach.

Slowly he stood using the bench to pull himself up. Once again dizziness assaulted him until he gave up and sat back down on the cold stone seat. His vision began to tunnel as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and with trembling fingers he dialed the only person who could help him—who would help him no matter what.

"Dean—I don't feel so good…" Sam whispered as he felt himself slip sideways. He never heard his brother's voice as blackness finally took him away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean grunted as he kicked the door closed with his foot. "Come on little brother, time to get you into a nice warm bed." He could feel the tremors in his brother's body as he gently lowered his semi-conscious sibling to the bed. "Can you sit there for a minute Sam? I need to get some fever reducer into you before you take your nap."

"S'ok Dean—m'okay" Sam mumbled as he listed sideways. He hissed as he landed on his sore shoulder.

"Great move Sherlock!" Dean gently repositioned Sam so that he was sitting with his back up against the headboard. He pulled his brother forward and removed his jacket, wincing as he heard the soft gasps of pain. "You hurt your shoulder didn't you Sam?"

"No?" Sam said softly as he blinked owlishly.

"Sure you didn't, let me take a look…" Dean gently pulled Sam's hoodie over his head followed by his T shirt. He could see the swelling and felt the heat from the joint as he probed the area. "Right—and your shoulder is always this swollen. How did you hurt it Sam? Did something attack you?" Dean swallowed back the fear that had been with him all day. Had something or someone gotten to his brother while he sat at the church?

Sam nodded his head as he closed his eyes. Dean sucked in his breath. "What hurt you Sammy—are you hurt anywhere else?"

Unfocused hazel eyes gazed at Dean for a moment before his brother answered. "Hmmmm—ah-No--M'okay Dean—no one hurt me—just the bench…" Sam's voice trailed off as he listed sideways again on the bed.

"The bench? You mean you fell?"

"Mmhmm-dizzy…" Sam mumbled as he tried to curl away from his brother.

Dean grinned as he realized the only problem was the fever and his brother's stubbornness. "You should have called me sooner Sam—I would have come for you…"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "I know…"

Two words and suddenly Dean's world was right again. His brother still believed in him—still needed him. "Okay Sam, lets get you something for the fever and then you can sleep."

Dean finished getting his brother comfortable, leaving him in his boxers as he helped him take the pills and drink some of the water. Finally he pulled up the blankets, adding one from his bed as he noticed Sam continued to shiver. "You really should have gone inside Sam…"

"Couldn't…" Sam mumbled as he buried himself deeper into the blankets.

"Why not Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat beside his brother on the bed. "Why couldn't you go into the church?"

"Not wanted—don't belong—anywhere…" Sam whispered as his breathing evened out.

"Awww Sammy…" Dean said softly as tears gathered in his eyes. He stood and softly padded into the bathroom to get a cold cloth for his brother's head. As he lay it gently on his sibling's fevered brow he leaned in closer. "You're wanted here--you belong here Sam, with me…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean jumped at the soft knock at the door. He pulled his gun from the drawer in the table and peeked through the window before he opened it. "Ruby! I thought I told you to…"

"I know short bus and I was leaving but…" Ruby chewed on her lower lip as she gazed past Dean at the sleeping form of his brother. Dean moved to block him from her sight. "He doesn't need you anymore Ruby. He's got me now to look after him…"

"Fine, but if he won't use his powers he's gonna need more than just you to keep him safe. For what it's worth—I don't want to see him hurt." Ruby stepped back and looked up at Dean for a moment before she continued. "But that's not why I'm here. They know where you are Dean—you need to get him out of here."

"Who? What the hell are you talking about Ruby and why should I believe you?" Dean stepped outside and pulled the door closed. He didn't want to wake up Sam.

"Some more of Lilith's goons caught Sam's scent. He must not be using the hex bag I gave to him to help him stay clear of them or did you make him get rid of it too?" Ruby glared at Dean.

"I didn't even know he had one, but I repeat—why should I believe you?" Dean stood with his arms crossed. He didn't know why he was even listening to her except so far she'd done nothing but help them.

"Believe me or not—but what if I'm right Dean? Sam isn't in any shape to fight right now and from the bags under your eyes I'm betting you're not in top shape either. Do you really want to take the chance?" Ruby stood and waited.

"No—but you're not coming with."

"I didn't ask to short bus, just delivering a warning." The demon paused and looked over her shoulder, her body tense. "No more time! They're almost here. Get him in your car and drive Dean—I'll see if I can delay them."

Before Dean could respond the girl had turned and disappeared into the darkness. He scanned the parking lot but couldn't make out any danger. Suddenly the door behind him opened and his brother leaned against the frame. "We leaving Dean?" Sam's soft voice filled the night.

"Yeah, I think it's time we paid Uncle Bobby a little visit. Come on let's get you dressed." Dean paused as the light shown on his brother. "Seriously Dude, since when did you start wearing M&M shorts?" The older hunter looked down at Sam's boxers and realized for the first time what he was wearing.

"Since that was all they had in my size in the Good Will store…" Sam replied. A soft blush rose on his cheek that wasn't entirely due to the fever.

"Sure Sam—sure…" Dean laughed as he helped Sam back into the room. Ten minutes later the Impala was loaded with his little brother and their bags. Dean looked out the rearview mirror and watched as a group of men seemed to appear in the light of the hotel's registration office. Something about them made his skin crawl as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed into the night. Maybe he was being overly cautious or maybe it was the way they turned to look as he drove off. Either way, he was glad they were heading someplace he knew was safe.

Dean glanced at Sam and smiled. His little brother was already asleep with his head against the window. He was probably enjoying the cool glass on his hot skin. Dean pulled the blanket he'd swiped from the hotel a little higher before he turned on his music low and headed down the highway.

He didn't know what to think about Ruby. He was sure she had an ulterior motive, but so far it eluded him. He looked over at Sam and wondered again what they had done while he was gone. It was clear Sam trusted her, but he couldn't understand why. However that was a question for another day. Right now, he just wanted to find a way to connect again with his little brother. So far, everything he tried hadn't worked.

The ringing of his phone broke into his thoughts. He glanced at the caller id and winced. "Crap!" He'd forgotten to call Bobby back.

"Hey Bobby…" Dean answered as he glanced once more at his sleeping sibling.

"Don't you hey Bobby me boy! Did you find that idjit brother of yours?"

"Ah, sure Bobby and I was gonna call but…"

"Gonna call? GONNA CALL? Just when were you gonna call Dean! I've been sittin' here thinking about driving your way when I didn't hear from you. So help me boy, next time I see you there's a load of buck shot with your name on it!" Bobby groused through the phone.

"Well, ah—then I guess you better get it ready 'cause we're heading in your direction Bobby." Dean winced as he heard the expletive on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry okay, but I kind of had my hands full. Sam's fever is still high and he's not feeling good. Then of course, Ruby showed up…"

"What the hell—I thought you told her to get lost Dean?" Bobby practically yelled through the phone.

"I did Bobby, but then she showed up and warned us that trouble was coming so I packed up Sam and decided to head in your direction. Bobby, we might be coming in hot if you know what I mean…" Dean glanced out his rear view mirror again. He'd been watching closely for some kind of tail but so far nothing had shown up. That didn't mean they were safe; experience had shown him what could happen if they let their guard down.

"Demons?" Bobby asked all business now.

"I'm not sure, but Ruby seemed to think so and I think she might be right. She said they could track Sam. I need someplace where they can't find him—so we can figure this out." Dean toned his voice down as Sam groaned softly beside him. He held his breath but his brother pulled the blanket closer and drifted back to sleep.

"Okay Dean. I'll get the special room ready. He should be safe in there until we can figure out what's going on. But Dean…"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"You ever do this again and so help me—you won't be able to run far enough…" Bobby hung up the phone as Dean winced. He felt bad worrying the old man but he really had been busy. "Okay Sammy, we'll be at Bobby's by sunrise. I hope you don't mind sleeping all night in the car because I'm not stopping until we get there…"

Dean smiled as his brother continued to sleep. "Guess you don't mind…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took both Bobby and Dean to get Sam down into the 'panic room' Bobby had built in his basement. The young hunter hung limply between the two men, soft words tumbling from his mouth that neither hunter could hear.

"His fever has gotten much worse Bobby. You think we should take him to the hospital?" Dean said as he tightened his grip around his ailing brother.

"I've got some stuff in the room to help. I managed to procure some medical supplies while I was waiting for you. I'll take a look once we get him situated." Bobby grunted as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "What have you been feeding this boy?"

A sad look crossed over Dean's face for a moment as he realized he hadn't been feeding Sam anything in far too long. But at the worried look on Bobby's face, he dropped his mask back in place. "Lucky Charms Bobby—the usual…"

They gently placed Sam on the cot Bobby had set up in the room and the older hunter went to work while Dean returned to the car to get their things. He paused to look around, a slight chill to the air made him shiver but so far there was no sign of anything out of place. He had almost expected Ruby to appear but then maybe she had taken his warning to heart this time.

Dean dumped their things inside the door of the special room and moved towards his brother. An IV was now inserted into his brother's arm and Bobby was just finishing with some kind of injection into the line. "What's that?" Dean asked.

"I started an IV to keep the kid from getting any more dehydrated and this is a shot of all purpose antibiotics. I'm hoping between the two and your brother's general stubborn streak he'll pull through…" Bobby replied as he sat back and pulled the blanket up tightly to Sam's chin. "We'll have to immobilize that arm again too but for now I think he'll be fine. I've put some ice on it to help with the swelling."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said simply as he took the other chair and moved it closer to the cot. "I don't know what we'd do…"

"Enough boy—it's what family does. Now have you eaten?" The rumble of Dean's stomach was an answer as Bobby laughed and headed up the stairs. "I'll be right back. I made some sandwiches. Keep an eye on our boy and call me if he needs anything."

Dean nodded as his eyes fell once more on his little brother. It was clear Sam was anything but peaceful as his face had the pinched look it carried whenever a nightmare had him in its grasp. He reached forward and ran his hand through the sweat soaked locks while murmuring assurances he hoped his little brother could hear. "I've got you Sammy. You're safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you as long as I'm around."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam heard a soft voice and felt the hand on his head. _"Dean"_ he thought as memories of times past flowed through his mind. He tried to relax but it was too hot and his mind refused to stop.

"_He said I might have to kill you Sammy…" Dean's voice echoed in the darkness as Sam tried to shrink back from the words. His father's words solidified his belief that he'd always known what Sam could become. Why else would he set his big brother up as a possible executioner?_

"No Dean—not your job…" Sam mumbled as a wet cloth was applied to his fevered skin. He blinked and thought he saw his brother's concerned face before he fell back into the nightmare.

"_Sammy, you're my favorite…"The yellow eyed demon taunted him. _

The young hunter moaned_. _

"_You're no better than the filthy things you hunt…" Gordon snarled as he raised the knife to kill Sam._

"No!" Sam cried out. He threw his arms out to stop the attack; only to be gently pushed back onto the bed. Soft words he couldn't understand surrounded him. But still he couldn't break free.

"_It's always been about you…" Somehow he'd always known he was the curse in his family. The demon only confirmed it for him that night in Cold Oak._

"Demon Blood—I've got demon blood in me?" Sam's shocked voice whispered. His breathing hitched as he fought against the memories, against his fears.

"_Better than Mother's milk…" replied the demon as he chuckled. _

"Cursed…everyone dies." Sam moaned again as he tossed on the bed. Another pair of strong arms had appeared as he was being held down. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"_Show your brother the killer you really are…" The crazed hunter screamed as Sam got the upper hand. _

"NO! I won't kill—won't…" Sam screamed as he tried to get out from under the restraining arms. He had to get away from Gordon.

"_You're an abomination Samuel. No one wants you, not heaven or hell. Tell me Sammy…" Ose's voice slice through him as sharp as a knife. "Do you think big brother will survive after he has to kill the monster you're destined to become?"_

Sam screamed his anguish as he finally managed to push the restraining hands free. He felt his fist connect with first one and then the other before he managed to find his feet. He stopped for a brief moment, something niggled at the back of his mind but before he could figure it out he saw one of the men move. He had to get away—had to find…

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he raced out the door and up the stairs. He staggered through the house, his mind in flames until he found the exit. He yanked the door free and quickly ran out into the coolness of the night—away from the memories and pain—away from the dark destiny that was attached to his tainted blood.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews on this story. I thought this would be the last chapter, but found a little more story left to tell. I hope you all don't mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Collision with Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 6 – Collision with Destiny**

Dean moved forward and placed his hand on Sam's head as he tried to still his fevered sibling. He could feel the heat radiate off his brother in waves. "Sammy, if this keeps up we're going to have to take you to a doctor."

Sam muttered in his sleep. "No Dean—not your job…" Hazel eyes blinked open for a brief moment before they closed again as his brother continued to toss on the bed. Dean wet the wash cloth in the water Bobby had left and tried to cool his brother down.

"Come on Sam, don't do this. You need to get better—I need you…" Dean clamped down on the emotions threatening to drown him. He had to stay strong for his brother right now. His brow creased with concern as Sam began to toss on the cot.

"No!" Sam cried out. Dean grabbed his brother's wrists as they were thrown out in front of his sibling's face. It was almost as if he was warding off a blow. He firmly pushed Sam back onto the bed.

"Take it easy Sam. There's no one here to hurt you. You're safe here at Bobby's house. It's just the fever messing with your head." He watched and sighed as his brother's agitation continued. It was obvious his brother couldn't hear him. A sound behind him alerted him to the other hunter's presence.

"What's wrong Dean?" Bobby's concerned voice filled the room as he placed the platter of sandwiches on the old desk.

"His fever is getting much worse Bobby. We have to get him cooled—Damn it Sammy stay still!" Dean grabbed his sibling as Sam tried to lurch off the bed. Bobby joined him as they tried to restrain the struggling man.

"Demon Blood—I've got demon blood in me?" Sam's broken voice whispered. The elder Winchester's eyes filled at the despair in his little brother's remark. He tightened his grip as his sibling began to fight him again. It was taking everything both hunters had to keep the youngest member of the team on the bed.

"We may have to tie him Dean—for his own good." Bobby ground out as he grunted from a kick to his mid section. "If we can get him restrained we can ice him down…"

Dean nodded his agreement as he looked around for something to restrain Sam with. "I've got some rope in my bag by the door. You think you can hold him while I grab it?" Dean grunted as Sam's arm slapped him in the side.

"Cursed…everyone dies." Sam moaned again as he tossed on the bed. His struggles appeared to be getting weaker. Dean wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, but at this point he'd take it. He'd do anything to stop the pain his brother was suffering.

"Sammy, please let us help you." Dean said as he once again got his brother under control. Sam seemed to settle for a moment as the two weary hunters took a breath.

"I'll get the rope—you stay here Dean." Bobby remarked as he hurried towards the bag. He turned as Sam cried out once more in his fevered state.

"NO! I won't kill—won't…" Sam screamed.

Bobby hurried back to the cot, dropping the rope as he lunged to help keep the clearly delusional man from hurting himself. Dean had his hands full as he tried to keep his little brother on the bed. "Sam, it's not real. Open your eyes Sam and you'll see—argh!"

Sam screamed as he lashed out. His fist caught Dean on the side of the head which knocked him back against the chair. The older sibling tried to regain his footing but the chair rolled. Bobby watched in shock as Dean's head caught the corner of the desk before he hit the floor. While his attention was diverted Sam managed to get himself sitting up.

His eyes were unfocused as he continued to struggle against Bobby's restraint. The older hunter ducked the first punch but missed the second as Sam slammed his fist once more into the man's face. Before he could react he felt himself being shoved against the wall, his head hitting the solid iron with a loud crack before he fell limply to the ground.

Dean shook his head as he tried to raise himself up. "Sammy—No!" he croaked as he saw his little brother stop just inside the doorway. His eyes held no recognition, only fear as they looked at him. Before the injured hunter could get his feet under him, the youngest Winchester was out the door. The last thing he heard before darkness grabbed him was his name being called.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam stumbled through the front door and out into the junk yard. He wasn't sure why he was here or why it was so freaking hot. His gazed locked on the black Impala parked a short distance from the house. "Dean…" Sam sighed as he moved disjointedly towards the only thing other than his brother that meant safety—that meant home.

He fell to his knees, his head swimming as the car waved in and out of his sight. Growling with frustration, the young hunter pushed himself to his feet and struck out once more. A moment later a smile graced his face as he felt the cool metal beneath his unsteady hand. He moved towards the driver's side and paused. Something wasn't right—Dean was back, he should be in this seat not him.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he gazed around the yard. The stillness unnerved him. Where was his brother? He turned and gazed at the junk yard his mind trying to make sense of what he was seeing. How had he gotten to Bobby's place? The last thing he remembered was the church…

Suddenly he felt a shift in the air around him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he slowly turned to look towards the entrance of the salvage yard. An old beat up truck was parked just outside the gate. He wiped an unsteady hand against his heated brow as he tried to concentrate. Something was wrong—he could feel it.

"Sammy!" An oily voice sounded on the wind. "Come out come out where ever you are or I'll come in and kill everyone with you!"

Sam reached for the blade he always kept in his jeans, but his hands came back empty. If fact he just realized he wasn't even wearing any pants. "What the hell?" He muttered as he shivered in the cool night air. A wave of dizziness assaulted him as he struggled to figure out his next move. He opened the door and reached under the front seat to grab the spare set of keys hidden there. Taking a deep breath to quell the sudden nausea the movement created he moved towards the trunk. He opened it and retrieved a bottle of holy water and one of the guns they always kept loaded with consecrated iron rounds. It wouldn't kill a demon, but it would slow it down.

"Come on little Sammy—we know you aren't afraid of a little 'ole demon…." The voice floated through the air once more.

Sam ducked behind one of the stacks of cars as he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. He knew Bobby's yard was protected from most things, but demons sometimes could get past the usual charms and incantations. He looked back at the house; he'd be safe there wouldn't he?

He stumbled a few steps towards the house before he felt the wind pick up around him. He turned as a fist slammed into his sore shoulder. "Tag! Your it Winchester!"

Sam rotated and brought the arm up that held the gun. He took aim and fired into the astonished face of a young man. From the looks of him, he couldn't be more than twenty five years old. As he watched the body fall to the ground, the bile rose in his throat. He'd killed another innocent—just to save himself. Sam lowered the gun for a moment but raised it again as the boy in front of him rolled and stood up.

"Ouch, that hurt! But I guess we better wrap this up before big brother decides to join in the fun." The demon held his hand out palm up and took aim. Sam felt himself thrown over the hood of the Impala. His shoulder screamed in agony. It took the brunt of the damage as he tumbled to the ground.

"How—how did you find me?" Sam asked as he scrambled back towards the other end of the Impala. He shook his head to clear his vision as it tunneled. He had to stay focused.

"Well, your little demon buddy managed to fool two of us—but after I had a little talk with her, she was more than willing to give me your location. Of course, she may not be much fun in the sack for a while Sammy boy…" Sam swallowed as he realized Ruby must have been hurt trying to protect him. Everyone always got hurt. As he sat and tried to catch his breath, the anger he'd felt outside the church grew in him once more.

"NO! No one else gets hurt because of me!" Sam screamed as he jumped to his feet and threw the holy water onto the demon. He smiled for a moment as the unholy monster fell to the ground in agony. Sam used the distraction to head deeper into the salvage yard. He had a plan; he just hoped that Bobby hadn't changed anything while he'd been gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean shook his head as he tried to stand on rubber legs. He moved towards his elderly friend and helped him up as they both surveyed the room. "We have to find him Bobby…"

"We will Dean. But first we need something to knock him out until we can get him back here. I've got something in my medical kit upstairs that should work." Bobby swatted Dean's hand away as he tried to help the older hunter towards the stairs.

As both men reached the bottom step they paused as they heard the sound of a lone gun shot. "Forget the shot Bobby—grab your gun! I think we've got company!" Dean said as he turned and reached into his duffle. He quickly pulled out the demon blade along with a flask of holy water. He smiled as he saw Bobby reach into his own stores only to return with a sawed off and his own flask.

The two men surged up the stairs and out onto the front porch. Green eyes searched the darkness as they both split up. Bobby headed right while Dean headed towards the Impala. He stopped for a moment and looked down. He could see the signs of a struggle. He paused as his fingers found a small pool of blood. "Not again Sammy…" He sighed as he stood and studied the ground more thoroughly. He could see his brother's foot prints heading off into the junk yard. Another set of boot prints followed and from the looks of it, the blood belonged to the booted man, not his brother.

"Way to go Sammy…" Dean said softly as he stood. He saw Bobby come towards him. Without a word he pointed to the ground and motioned for the other hunter to follow his lead. The two turned as one and moved silently into the junk yard.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam ran as quickly as his injured body would let him. He used a number of cars along the way to keep himself upright as he continued his journey. He could hear the demon behind him. It was only a matter of time before he caught up. He squinted and then smiled as he saw his destination just ahead of him. He moved quickly into the center of a group of piled up cars.

The cars towered over him and made him feel small. As he leaned against one of the cars on the bottom of the stack, he could almost feel the ones above shift and groan. He stood but dizziness assaulted him once again. As he felt his knees give out, he tried to turn so that his sore shoulder would be spared another jarring impact.

"What's a matter Sammy? Did you honestly think a little holy water would keep me occupied for long?" The demon walked into the center of the pile of cars.

Sam wiped the sweat from his eyes as he stared at the possessed young man. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he pushed himself to his feet. "No, I knew it wouldn't stop you for long. But then I don't need to worry about stopping you now…" Sam looked down at his feet and smiled.

The demon took a step towards Sam and stopped as a look of horror crossed its face. It couldn't move. "What the hell?"

"Actually, hell had very little to do with it. A hunter named Bobby Singer was just smarter than the rest of you." Sam said as he bent slightly and pushed aside some of the dirt. Buried just beneath the surface of dirt the iron could be seen. The wily hunter had buried a devils trap made of iron.

"You might get me Winchester but you'll never be able to rest. We're not the only ones gunning for you. Why don't you ask that brother of yours why he was returned? You think the Angels care what happens to you? They just brought back your own personal leash from the depths of hell…" The demon spat.

Sam tried to concentrate on the exorcism he'd memorized. As the words began to flow the demon continue to taunt him.

"You know I'm right Sam. Your blood is the same as mine—demon blood. You know what that means Winchester? It means you got a one way ticket and guess what'll be waiting for you once you get there?" The demon screamed in pain as Sam continued the exorcism rite. While he tried to tune out the hateful words, some came too close for comfort. Another wave of dizziness engulfed him as he fell to his knee.

"You're weak Winchester. I don't know why Lilith bothers with you. But at least I won't be going alone…" Sam's head came up as he felt the wind pick up around him. The cars above him began to sway dangerously as he pushed himself back up.

"Fine, then we go together!" Sam yelled back as he took a breath and began to finish the rite.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean heard the sound of voices and motioned for Bobby to stay behind him as they crept forward. He heard a soft exclamation from the older hunter beside him. "What?" He whispered.

"I can't believe the boy remembered—he's lured it into a trap Dean." Bobby said softly, pride ringing through his tone as he motioned for Dean to follow him. "This way, it's shorter…"

Dean could hear the hateful words the demon was saying to his brother as they moved quietly through the stack of old rusted cars. _"Don't listen Sammy…"_ Dean thought to himself as he pulled the knife from his coat pocket. He was going to end this sucker before he did any more damage to his little brother.

"Holy Crap!" Bobby exclaimed as they came around a bend of cars. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he watched the scene in front of him. His little brother was down on one knee, his face contorted in pain as he continued to speak in Latin. The demon was caught in the middle of the cars but from the way the old piles of junk were swaying it was clear it didn't intend to go quietly.

"Sam look out!" Dean cried as he heard the end of the exorcism leave his brother's lips. Sam looked up for a brief moment before a loud sound filled the air. Dean felt a hand grab him from behind as he tried to rush in and grab his brother.

"No Dean!" Bobby yelled just before the first pile of cars tumbled. The dying wail of the demon was drowned out by the sound of tearing metal and breaking glass. Dean struggled to get out of the old hunter's grasp but it was no use.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Bobby grunted as he pulled Dean further back. "We can get to him from the other side now come on!"

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as the last of the cars fell. When the dust finally settled there was no sound—it was quiet as a tomb.

TBC

Rave524: Okay, so I was going to end it with this chapter but decided on a little more Sammy wumpage. I hope you all don't mind. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up soon!

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!


	7. Chapter 7 Rising from the Wreckage

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 7 – Rising from the Wreckage**

Sam heard the sound of twisted metal as the cars began to fall around him. He knew he only had seconds to respond. He reached back and felt for the car door behind him. He prayed it would open or he'd be lost for sure. For once luck was on his side as the door popped open, the leather back seat almost calling to him as he dove inside the rusted hulk of car.

There wasn't much room as the roof was already smashed down from the weight above, but Sam managed to squirm inside just before the rest of the cars fell around him. Shattered glass and metal shrapnel from the other wrecks flew through the open gaps of his refuge, raining down on his exposed body. Without having much room to maneuver Sam managed to put his arms over his head to protect his eyes and face.

The roof above him groaned as more weight fell on top before falling to the side. By the time it was over Sam knew what a sardine must feel like. The roof was now almost touching him, bowed in the middle between the front seat and the back. He hissed in pain as he tried to move. His injured shoulder had definitely had enough. He was enclosed in darkness as the other cars had fallen around the one he was in. It was obvious he wouldn't be getting out of this on his own.

For a moment a small smile curved his lips. He'd seen his brother's face just before it hit the fan. The fact that Dean was here comforted him. He knew his big brother—he'd find him before it was too late.

A shiver ran through his body even as he felt once more the flames of the fever that had been burning in him before. While he'd fought the demon, his hunter instincts had kicked in and allowed him to fight. But now as the adrenaline rush abated, all he felt was the exhaustion and the pain.

"Dean…" Sam called out. He was surprised at how weak his voice sounded. It echoed in the darkness but no welcoming answer was heard. He was truly alone now. If Dean didn't find him, he'd meet his destiny--alone. The way it was meant to be. His eyes blinked once, twice and finally closed as he allowed his body to succumb.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SAMMY" Dean called again as he and Bobby began to carefully climb through the toppled cars. Bobby had managed to get them around to the back side where Sam had been standing but so far there had been no sign of his little brother.

"I'm going to get the tractor Dean. We need to remove some of the cars so we can see better…" Bobby said softly. His eyes saying what his voice did not. They had to remove the cars to find the body.

Dean nodded but kept looking. There was no way he was going to lose his brother. Not after everything they had been through lately. Surely the same being who had pulled him from the jaws of hell wouldn't throw him back so quickly. If Sam was gone, that is what this life would be to him. A living version of the hell he'd endured below. Anger filled him as he realized how unfair it had all been. Sam had done nothing while he'd committed the worst crimes when he'd been in hell. He didn't deserve salvation but Sam did. He had to find Sam to let him know he wasn't alone. He didn't care what the angels or demons thought or wanted. In the end, he would stand with his brother no matter what was thrown at them.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. "You have to move back son. Some of these cars aren't stable yet. I promise Dean, we'll find him." Bobby said softly as he pulled the worried hunter back from the wreckage.

Dean stood back and watched as one by one the cars were removed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam shivered as he became conscious once more. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but from the chattering of his teeth it had been too long. He tried to move to generate some heat but any movement caused him pain. He pushed against the door by his feet. Maybe if he could get the door open or make some kind of sound they'd find him. The door refused to budge.

He kicked once more, this time harder as he tried to get the door open. He bit down on his lip as a pain shot up his leg. For the first time he noticed a warm liquid flowing down his leg. He tried to see what was wrong but the darkness was total. He didn't remember getting hurt, but then everything after the church was kind of a blur to him.

The young hunter normally wasn't claustrophobic but being encased in metal was starting to get to him. He could feel his breath hitch in his throat—there was no air in here. He had to get out! "DEAN!" Sam yelled but his voice cracked from too much dust and too little fluids. He'd kill right now for a beer, anything to quench his thirst. For the first time since he'd been trapped he realized he might die.

He wondered briefly what his brother had experienced in hell. It couldn't be good from the nightmares his big brother was suffering from lately. Dean's refusal to discuss it only made things worse. If his brother couldn't talk about it then it had to be bad. A shaft of fear went through him as he realized he might find out real soon. Some how he didn't think his demonic blood or powers would help him in the pit.

But then he deserved no less. His brother's face floated in front of him full of anger and disappointment. _"If I didn't know you, I'd hunt you…Sam God doesn't want you to do this…"_ He'd let his brother down. He hadn't been able to save him and he hadn't even been strong enough to do the one thing his brother had asked before the hell hounds took him away. Dean already didn't trust him after the lies he'd told; what would he think if he knew the rest?

"Sorry Dean…" Sam whispered as his lungs fought for air. His panic was now complete. He no longer cared about the pain. He just had to get out! He had to make things right.

"DEAN!" He screamed over and over as he pushed with his legs and pounded with his arms against the metal that held him captive. As his vision finally began to dim, Sam heard a soft call in the distance.

"Sammy!"

Fighting back against the darkness he continued to pound on the hood of the car. His voice no longer more than a whisper as he called for the only one who could save him. He didn't want to die here—he didn't want to be alone any more. He'd just gotten his brother back and while it was true that they were having problems at the moment, he didn't want to lose him again so soon. He couldn't—he needed his big brother.

As he lay trapped he listened to the sounds moving closer to him and realized that no matter what happened, his brother always found a way back to him. Even Hell hadn't been able to keep him from his side. Deep down he knew Dean would never give up on him. It wasn't in his brother to do so. Yes, he might not like him much right now—probably would hate him when he eventually found out what Sam had been up to. But his brother would die keeping the promise he'd made to Sam so many years ago. _"Nothin' bad is gonna happen to you as long as I'm around…"_ How many times had his brother said those words to him?

He needed his brother to believe in him again. He had to fix what he'd done. He turned his head as he heard his brother's voice much closer this time. If he ever needed proof, he had it now. Even though Dean didn't trust him, he was still looking for him—trying to save him once again. Sam groaned as pain lanced through his chilled body. For four months he'd managed to fight, survive and even patch himself up but it wasn't the same.

Sam had gained his independence—even relished it sometimes. But there had always been a large piece of himself missing. He no longer needed his big brother to stand in front of him, to guard him from the evil that surrounded them. He'd grown too much over the past few years to allow that any longer. In fact, it was his turn to stand in front until Dean could find his footing again. Within the darkness that surrounded him came the light of understanding. He might not need his big brother to stand in front of him but he needed him to stand _with_ him.

"_Bobby! Over here, I think he's in the old Caddy over there—yeah the pink one."_ Dean's voice was pitched higher than normal, a sure sign he was scared. Sam began to pound again weakly against the metal tomb. He could at least let Dean know he was still alive. They both now understood the fear and despair that loss would bring. He couldn't put his brother through that again. A soft groan escaped his lips as he continued to use his battered arms to signal his location.

"_Sammy, I can hear you little brother--we're coming. Just hold on a little longer for me okay?"_ Dean's shouts were almost outside. He could hear the worry under the calm voice his brother was using. It was the same voice he always used to put Sam at ease when he was injured or sick. God how he'd missed that tone of voice over the past few months.

"Dean!" Sam whispered as he let his bruised arms fall. He took a stuttered breath and found for the first time in a while that he could breathe. He didn't need to struggle alone any longer, Dean was here. His brother would find him and take care of him. His brother might not trust him, but Sam trusted Dean with his whole heart and soul—and that would be enough for now. His eyes slid closed as a shaft of light finally pierced the darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean watched as Bobby carefully removed the cars surrounding the large pink Caddy. It was like watching a bizarre version of the game Pick up Stix. A wrong move would bring more of the rusted metal heaps down onto his brother. His gaze shifted back to the car he'd heard the sounds come from. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or more worried after he saw the condition of the car. When he'd heard the banging earlier he'd known it was Sam.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, he pulled his coat tighter around his lean frame. If he was cold, his brother must be freezing. They'd removed all but his boxer shorts to make it easier to cool him down earlier. What the fever didn't do, the cold was going to finish if they didn't hurry things up. The lights in the junk yard cast an eerie glow around him. It had taken them hours of painstaking work to remove the cars.

He still couldn't believe his brother had survived. When he'd seen the cars fall…

"Almost there Dean. You better go get the back board from my truck." Bobby called out from the cab of the tractor. "I put the first aid kit on top of it with some blankets…"

Dean raced for the old truck to get what they'd need. It was a good thing they had the older hunter with them. Since his return from his southern vacation, he found that it was more difficult for him to take charge—it was like something had been broken and he didn't know how to fix it. But for now, he had to get back into the game if only to do the one thing that still meant something—he had to save Sam.

It only took a few moments for him to retrieve the backboard and supplies. He placed them next to the tractor and watched as the last car was cleared. He bounced on the balls of his feet while blowing gently on his cold hands. The dust didn't even settle before he was running towards the car that contained his life. "Sammy!"

Dean carefully worked his way around the debris that was still scattered around the old pink Caddy. A grin graced his face as he saw the form of his brother through the shattered back window. "Hold on Sam, we'll have you out of there in a moment." He pulled on the door to the back seat and grunted as it refused to budge. The damage from the cars falling on it had jammed it tightly shut. Not willing to give up, he moved to the other door only to have the same result. He could see his brother's shivering form inside but he couldn't get to him. "Damn it!" Dean shouted as he pounded his fist on the metal keeping him from his brother.

"Here, let's try this…" Bobby handed Dean a crowbar and motioned towards the door. Both men worked together as they tried to get the doors free; but once again the metal seemed intent on keeping the youngest Winchester prisoner. A soft groan floated from inside the twisted metal.

"Sammy?" Dean called through the opening.

"De…cccooold…" Sam's soft voice could barely be heard.

"I know Sam, but you just got to hang in there until we can get you out. Can you do that for me?" Dean leaned in and tried to reach his brother with his hand. He smiled as Sam reached up and with a soft groan clasped his hand in his own.

"Okay, just sit tight while Bobby and I figure this out…"

"Not goin' anywhere…" Sam replied softly.

Dean turned and noticed Bobby had moved to the rear of the vehicle. "What?" Dean asked. He knew that look, his friend had an idea. Bobby removed his old weathered ball cap and scratched his graying hair for a moment before he replaced the hat and looked up at the oldest Winchester.

"These old trunks are really huge. I think we can remove the trunk lid and then pull the back seat out. Then we could just slide him out this way…" Bobby paused and waited. It was clear the older man was waiting for Dean's approval to move forward with the plan.

"You go grab your tools; I'll start getting it pried open…" Dean replied as he fit the crowbar in the slight gap already present. It didn't take long for him to pry the lid open. With Bobby's help they made short work of removing the lid. The frame of the back seat had already been weakened by the crushing process which made it easier for them to cut through and remove the barrier between them and the youngest member of the team.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Dean could finally get a good look at his brother. His breath hitched at the damage he saw. His brother was covered with blood, probably from cuts he'd received from the debris. He could also see by the way Sam held his arm; his shoulder was probably out again. But it was the heat he felt beneath the cold skin that had him most concerned. His brother was definitely getting weaker from the combination of wounds and fever. He had to get him out of here and fast.

"Okay Sam, you just relax and let me do all the work…" Dean said softly as he gazed at the half slit eyes staring at him.

"kay" Sam whispered as he licked dry cracked lips. His body shuttered before he closed his eyes once more.

"No Sammy, try to stay awake for me. Do you hear me?" Dean gently shook his brother until he saw hazel eyes slowly open once more. "That's right. Now I'm going to pull you out. It might hurt a little but once we get you out of the car, we got a nice backboard for you to ride on to Bobby's place."

Sam simply nodded his eyes never leaving Dean's as the older hunter called out to Bobby. "I'm going to start pulling him out Bobby…"

It seemed like hours, but it actually only took a few moments to extricated the injured hunter from the rusted hulk of metal that had held him captive. Every wince and moan of pain was like a knife to Dean's heart as they maneuvered his injured sibling onto the backboard. In the harsh glare of the lights they could see the damage more clearly.

"Well, he shore is bruised and scratched up—but I think he'll be fine Dean." Bobby said as they checked the young man over for serious injury. "The worst appears to be his shoulder and the wound on his leg. Looks like it got sliced by something, nothing a few stitches won't handle though."

Dean nodded as he worked to stem the flow of blood from his younger brother's leg. The wound was deep, but it didn't appear to have done any damage to the muscle underneath. He was more concerned about the fever and possible infection running rampant through Sam's system. He pulled the blanket up and covered his sibling making sure he was secure before he stood. "Let's get him out of here and back to your house Bobby."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hunter jumped as a steaming cup of coffee was placed in his hands. "You've been here again all night boy? You need to get some rest too!" Bobby's gruff voice filled the void in the room.

"I know Bobby—I will, just as soon as he wakes up." Dean took a sip of the hot brew and smiled as the bitter taste rolled down his throat. It was amazing how something a simple as a cup of coffee could bring him a brief moment of pleasure. He'd forgotten so much…

The bed shifted as the older hunter settled down beside him, his gaze resting on the youngest member of the team but his mind was obviously on Dean as he continued softly. "You know Sam and I both are here for you right?"

Dean looked up for a moment before looking away quickly, a low growl formed in his throat. "Don't…"

"You're not sleeping and your self medicating—believe me kid, it won't help. I know…" Bobby's eyes moved to the half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor beside Dean's leg. "When you were gone and Sam disappeared…" Bobby sighed and looked off in the distance for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I know you remember Dean and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it now. Just remember you have folks who are here to help when it gets too bad." The older hunter stood and adjusted the cover on Sam before he started for the door. "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes—I'll bring up a plate for you and you'll eat it or else!"

Dean smiled softly as he heard the steps of his old friend on the creaky stairs. The truth was he didn't want to sleep, didn't want to be reminded yet again of another failure. He looked down at the bottle and pulled it to his lips to take a quick swig. He couldn't talk about it—wouldn't talk about it because it would make it real again. He just wanted to forget.

A soft moan from the bed opposite him brought him from his own dark thoughts. "Sammy? Come on little brother open those eyes for me…" Dean moved to sit next to Sam; his hand paused for a brief moment before it landed on his brother's arm. The need to comfort outweighed his reluctance to invade his brother's new independent streak. Touches that used to come naturally now seemed unwanted by his younger sibling. Sam had grown into a full grown hunter and didn't welcome the old forms of comfort like before. But just this once, Dean needed the contact. He needed to feel his brother was alive and on the mend.

"Dean?" Sam rasped his lips smacking together as he tried to swallow.

"Here, this should help." Dean held his brother's head with one hand and a glass of water with the other. He watched as his brother greedily drank the fluid. "Easy there Sammy or you'll make yourself sick."

"Wha—where?" Sam's eyes looked around the room they'd always shared at Bobby's house.

"We're at Bobby's house. You decided to take on a demon by yourself and managed to get buried under a pile of junk. You scared the crap out of me Sammy. I thought…I thought…" Dean's eyes looked away as he swallowed. He felt his brother hand land on top of his own, a gentle squeeze followed as his brother let him know he understood.

"Anyway, we got you back here and patched you up. You've got a pint of my blood running through you, so don't be surprised if you actually get excited when a cute chick walks by." Dean smiled as Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.

"How long?" Sam asked as his eyes looked down at the IV lines running into his arm.

"Two days Sammy. I got to tell you, you so owe me. You think hospitals are boring—you never had to listen to Uncle Bobby read to you from some ancient book. He didn't even know Goldilocks and the Three Bears…"

Sam grinned for a moment before he responded. "I'm sure you could find the adult version in your stash from when we stayed here as kids…"

"How did you? Why Sammy…" Dean grinned as he saw the slight blush rise on his little brother's face. "You sly dog you. So which one did you like the best?"

Sam sighed and blinked slowly. It was clear he was still exhausted. Dean hated to keep his brother awake, but he really wanted to get him to eat something. The younger sibling's ribs were beginning to show.

"Bobby is bringing up some food in a minute—are you hungry Sam?" Dean didn't wait for Sam's response but instead helped his brother sit up and placed his own pillow behind him to make him comfortable.

"I don't know…" Sam absently rubbed his stomach and was surprised when it rumbled in response.

"Well your mouth says no, but your body obviously is more intelligent. Just stay here and I'll let Bobby know you're awake. You need something in your stomach to counteract the drugs in your system. Besides, I need you healthy again for the next hunt." Dean winked as he turned to leave the room. He stopped as his brother's soft voice filled the room.

"Not going anywhere Dean…" And for the first time in a long time, Dean actually believed his brother would stay with him this time.

TBC

Raven524: Well I thought I'd get this one in before the Super Bowl parties start. Only a short epilogue to follow and this one will be done. Thanks again to everyone who is reading and especially to those who have reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Born in Darkness**

**Chapter 8 – Epilogue**

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, his shirt in his hands forgotten as he stared at the other cot in the room. He could tell from the bunched up sheets that once again his brother had a rough night. It had been over a week since he'd come to and found Dean hovering over him. For a short while it had actually felt like before.

But at night, it was now Dean who cried out with his latest nightmare. He'd tried to comfort his brother; to get him to talk about what was scaring him. But Dean refused saying it was nothing before he'd help Sam back into bed. Last night had been the worst since his brother had returned. And yet he still couldn't get his big brother to let him in.

Sam jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder. He gasped slightly at the still healing ribs complained at the sudden movement. "You need help there son?" Bobby's voice broke the silence that had greeted the young hunter when he'd woke.

"Ah, no thanks…" Sam blushed as he realized he'd been sitting there with his shirt in his hand for some time now. He gritted his teeth and pulled the shirt over his head. His shoulder and ribs both ached but he struggled through the pain and finished getting dressed.

"Good then you should feel up to joining us for breakfast this morning." Bobby stood back and looked at Sam, his face still filled with concern at what he saw.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as he pushed himself to his feet. The room swayed for a brief moment and he felt a hand on his elbow before it settled. As soon as it was clear he was steady on his feet, Bobby removed the hand and stepped in front of Sam to head downstairs.

"He went outside—said something about working on the Impala…"

Sam sighed. It was like after his father's death all over again. Dean was shutting him out. He slowly followed Bobby down the stairs and into the kitchen. The scent of freshly brewed coffee hit him and brought a smile to his lips. It was nice to have the coffee waiting for a change. He was so used to having to either make it or go fetch it.

"So how are you feeling Sam?" Bobby asked as he pulled out a pan and grabbed a bowl of what looked like pancake batter from the fridge.

"I'm okay" Sam started but stopped at the raised eyebrow directed at him from the old hunter. A dimpled grin showed briefly before he continued. "Really Bobby, I'm just a little stiff and sore. I'll be ready to hunt again in a few days…"

"You got a new hunt already?" Bobby said as he began to fry up the bacon.

Sam sighed. "It's the same hunt Bobby. I'm still looking for Lilith—I have to put an end to this…" Sam paused and looked outside where his brother was working. "I can't let her take him again—I just can't…"

Bobby turned and looked at Sam for a moment before he began to cook once more. "So you think going after a demon right now is a good idea? What does Dean think?"

The young hunter shifted for a moment and looked down into his coffee. Dean didn't want him anywhere near Lilith but he couldn't stop. He had to kill her not only to avenge what his brother had suffered, but to make sure she couldn't hurt him ever again. "He doesn't want me to…I mean, he said he wanted to look for a 'normal' hunt…" Sam's breath hitched for a moment as he once again felt his brother's distrust.

"Why not?" Bobby probed as he placed a large plate of pancakes on the table.

"Because he doesn't trust me Bobby okay! He thinks I'll go all Darth Vader if I use my powers and he doesn't believe me when I tell him I won't use them—not that I blame him. He just doesn't understand…" Sam stopped as he realized he'd said too much.

Bobby sighed. "Have you asked your brother why he wants to avoid demons?" The old hunter shook his head. "No of course not because you two idjits never talk about nothin' important. Both of you so busy trying to protect the other…" The old man's eyes glinted "…and yourselves that you just don't see what's important."

Sam stood his fists clenched. "Don't tell me what's important Bobby. I know what's important—I lost him for four months. Four months of having to figure out how to fight alone in a world that literally has gone to hell. And of course then there are my freaky powers. I finally think I've done something right—found a way to make this—this curse into something good. But all that matters is I have demon blood pumping through my veins Bobby. I can't use what was done to me to make a difference or risk God's wrath and losing Dean—so you tell me Bobby, what should I do?"

The young hunter collapsed back down onto the chair, his ribs forcing him to slow his breathing as the world around him grayed. He waited for the condemnation from the older hunter. No one could understand how he felt or understand his need to make things right. Once again he felt alone. He pushed himself away from the table, his appetite no longer present and his body now weary once again. A strong hand stopped him from rising and he looked up into eyes that held understanding.

"First of all Sam, you chose to fight alone during those four months. I was here…" Bobby raised his hand as the young Winchester started to speak "…I was here for you then and I'm here for both of you boys now. We are family and together we can figure this out. But you have to get your head out of your back side and realize that maybe, just maybe your brother wants to do a normal hunt because he needs to…"

"What do you mean?" Sam sat back and looked at his old friend.

"I mean, did it ever occur to you that Dean doesn't need to face what he was surrounded with for the past four months. Fighting demons can't bring back good memories for the boy right now. He's struggling with what happened to him down there and he's trying to figure out where to go from here. Maybe he just wants to take a breather and get back to basics—something to make him feel good about himself again." Bobby placed a stack of pancakes on Sam's plate and added some bacon before he rose to get the coffee pot. He returned to the table and filled both their cups before he continued.

"I've tried to talk to him but he won't let me in. It's just like Dad's death all over again. He's changed Bobby and I just don't know how to help him…" Sam picked at his pancakes. He knew Dean was hurting, but his brother wasn't letting him in. They both had changed so much, what worked before didn't anymore. In some ways they both had become strangers.

"You need to keep trying to talk to him Sam, be there for him and let him come to you when he's ready. Just like he's always been there for you and still is. He's just as lost as you right now and trying just as hard to find his way. Now start eating before I do something you'll regret…" Bobby raised an eyebrow as Sam laughed softly.

"Okay Bobby—and, thanks"

"Thank me by finishing up those pancakes and then getting yourself better boy." Bobby said gruffly as he rose and headed to the back door. "Dean Winchester, get your butt in here. breakfast is gettin' cold!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean wiped his hands on the dirty rag and stepped back to admire his car. He'd woken up early after another nightmare and had been too antsy to remain in bed. He'd checked on Sam and then headed out to really check out his baby.

"Well looks like Sammy kept you up pretty good girl, but he missed a few things. Don't worry; I'll fix you up just like new." Dean smirked as he saw the Ipod jack sitting in the backseat. "I still can't believe he douched you up with that emo crap of his…"

As the morning wore on he could feel his mood lifting. Sam was on the mend, no more demons had made an appearance, including Ruby and all he had to do was work on his car. He took in a deep breath of fresh air as he gazed up at the sun. He never thought he'd see this again. But before the dark memories could rise he clamped them down and began to work on the engine once more.

He thought about what his brother had said to him beside the river. Had he been treating Sam different? Of course he had. Anyone could see the change in Sam. Gone was the younger sibling who hung on his every word. Now his brother seemed to want to run the show. He didn't back down or give in to Dean like he had in the past. In fact, for a moment he actually understood why his father used to get so angry with his younger brother.

Dean sighed as he worked on the carburetor. He had been hard on Sam but how was he supposed to react when his little brother was keeping so many secrets from him? It was bad enough he'd used his powers and even worse that he'd made friends with a demon but to out right lie to him about it? The hurt he'd felt resurfaced. "Why can't you just tell me the truth Sam? What else are you hiding?" Dean muttered as he moved on to check the rest of the engine.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Sam—he still would rather have his little brother guarding his back than anyone else. He was afraid for him. If Sam decided to use his powers again, the angels might stop him and he'd lose his brother again. He just didn't want to take that chance. So yes, he'd been hard on his brother. He had to make Sam see that what Ruby was feeding him was nothing more than lies packaged up with a pretty bow to make them appear like they were good.

"Well looks like you're about ready to go girl. Now we just gotta wait for Sam to heal up a bit more and we'll go find us a good old monster to hunt…" Dean sighed as he remembered his little brother's reaction when he'd asked him to find a monster hunt. It was true that part of him wanted his little brother far away from demons until he could figure things out. But a part of him just needed to get back to what he knew best. Hunting evil, killing evil and saving someone.

His head jerked up and a smile lit his face as he heard Bobby yell at him for breakfast. A slight rumble in his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten dinner the night before. "Okay girl, I'll be back later to give you a nice bath and wax…" He closed the hood and quickly replaced the tools he'd been using in the trunk before he headed for the house. The smell of pancakes and bacon making his stomach protest more loudly as he moved quickly towards the kitchen.

He stopped and a smile lit his face as he saw his younger brother sitting at the table and eating. "Well look who decided to grace us with his presence—I swear Bobby I didn't believe all those newspapers but I guess they were true."

"What?" Sam asked as he sipped at his coffee, a small grin on his face as he looked at his brother.

"Elvis is living and breathing in South Dakota!" Dean smirked as he went to the sink to wash before sitting down to eat. His grin grew as he heard his brother huff followed by the traditional eye roll.

"Of course, your pink Caddy is a little worse for wear but I'm sure you can get another…" Dean winked at Bobby who chuckled beside him.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" Sam huffed as he gazed at the merriment on the two other men's faces.

"Nothin' Sammy" Dean remarked as he laughed.

"We found you in a pink Caddy after you took on the demon Sam." Bobby clarified.

"Yeah, I'll bet he tapped into his inner Elvis, although one note from my brother was probably enough to send that demon packing." Dean shuddered. "I normally wear earplugs when he gets going in the shower. His voice could break glass Bobby."

"Ha ha, real funny Dean." Sam muttered good naturedly as he finished his pancakes. "I think I'll go get a shower and then start looking for our next hunt…"

"Whoa there Sam. No need to rush things…" Dean looked up in concern. He could see his brother's wince as he stood from the table.

Sam gazed down at Dean and shrugged. "I've been worse and so have you. Besides, I think Bobby wants his house back. I'll try and leave you some hot water Dean…"

"You better Sasquatch!" Dean remarked as he watched his brother move slowly towards the stairs. His appetite suddenly left as he gazed for a moment after his injured sibling. It was true, they had hunted in worse shape but he wasn't ready yet to let his brother go after another demon. He'd hoped Sam would take at least a few more days so he could find another type of hunt.

"Talk to him Dean." Bobby said quietly as he sipped on his coffee.

Dean sighed. "I know Bobby, I will…"

"Good, now eat up boy!"

The young hunter smiled at his friend. "Okay Bobby—and, thanks!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam smiled as his brother came down the stairs after his shower. He looked better even though he could still see the dark circles under his brother's eyes. At least he looked more relaxed since he'd returned from the pit. While he'd been taking his own shower he'd thought about what Bobby had told him and made a decision. He'd stop focusing on his search for Lilith for the time being, even though he'd still keep his eyes open.

They could hunt monsters and other evil for a while. After all, it wasn't like the demon was broadcasting her location and things had quieted down some since Dean came back. The demonic signs had decreased to be almost non-existent. It was almost as if they were hiding again which made him nervous. Did his brother have something to do with the decreased activity?

He began to read through the various papers and smiled slightly when he found what he was looking for. It probably would be a bust, but then at least it would give them more time to be together; to get to know each other again. "Hey Dean—I think I found us our next hunt."

Dean paused before he walked over towards him. "Ah Sam…"

"Girl in Pennsylvania was attacked by what a witness described as Dracula…" Sam looked up and saw relief in his brother's face.

"So no demon activity?" Dean asked as he moved to read over Sam's shoulder.

"Nope, looks quiet. I don't know Dean, this could just be a bust. I mean Dracula?" Sam was beginning to re-think the whole hunt. After all there was a war to be fought and Dracula was definitely not on the A-list of things they needed to worry about.

"No—it could be something for us. Besides look what else is going on…" Dean pointed to an advertisement in the paper for the town's Oktoberfest.

"Beer and pretty women along with a good old fashioned monster hunt. I think we should head out tomorrow morning…" Dean replied. "It will give me time to finish working on my girl and you can get some more beauty sleep."

Sam sat back and rubbed his shoulder for a moment. It was still sore but after his shower he felt almost as good as new. He probably wasn't up for a knock down fight, but a wannabe vampire probably wouldn't hurt. Besides he didn't want to remove the look from his brother's face any time soon.

"Okay Dean, I'll pack my stuff and let Bobby know. It will give me time to do some more research before we leave." Sam started to stand before Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, look, about what I said before. I know you want to hunt Lilith, just like Dad spent all his time looking for the Yellow-eyed son of a bitch. I don't know, it just seems like we kill the big bad and another one takes its place." Dean stopped and saw his brother tense.

"I'm not Dad, I just think we need to take her out along with as many other demons as we can find Dean. I'm responsible for them being here…"

"Whoa whoa whoa—what do you mean you're responsible?" Dean sat down and looked at his brother. He could see the same fire he'd seen in his father's eyes all his life. His little brother was on a mission that he believed in and nothing would get in his way. But maybe he could slow him down just a little.

"The demon targeted me—poisoned me with his blood and because of me, the gates were open. If I had killed Jake…" Sam looked away for a moment.

"If you had killed Jake, then the demon would have taken you Sam. Look, I know we have bigger fish to fry but we can't keep going like this. We need some down time in between and as strange as it may seem, hunting something 'normal' that we know how to kill will give us that break." Dean watched as Sam swallowed before turning to look at him. For a moment the coldness that had been in his brother's eyes since he'd come back lifted and he saw the younger brother who needed him to make things right.

"Okay Dean. We'll go to Pennsylvania but you can't ask me to stop fighting demons." Sam paused before he continued. "I know you have no reason to trust me Dean, but I meant it when I said I wouldn't use my powers. I just…I just…" Sam stopped and looked away for a moment before he continued. "I just want us to be brothers Dean. I can't lose you again—I just can't…"

Dean rose and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know Sam, I know…" For a brief moment hazel eyes met green as understanding passed between the two brothers. They both had lost too much, been through too much but they still had each other.

"So, princess you ready to move on or do you need a few more days of Bobby's cooking?" Dean asked as he stepped back. His game face was firmly back in place.

"No, I'll be ready to go tomorrow Dean." Sam stood and moved towards the kitchen to let Bobby know of their plans.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had taken them two days to get from South Dakota to the small town in Pennsylvania. Dean had insisted that Sam rest his shoulder and ribs. As the two boys climbed out of the car in their rented suits, which technically were no longer rented as they had no intention of returning them any time soon, Dean's face broke into a soft smile.

The polka music blared in the background as tourists mixed with the locals. Most wore traditional dress as the sounds and sights of Oktoberfest swelled around them. Sam and Dean stopped inside the gates taking it all in. They were looking for the sheriff so they could examine the body of the unfortunate young girl.

Sam turned to Dean and saw a look of pure pleasure cross his brother's face.

"Big Pretzel!" Dean said joyously as he moved quickly towards the vendor in the square.

Sam watched, a soft smile on his lips. He hadn't been sure this was the right thing to do with the end of the world thing hanging over their heads but the look on his brother's face as he handed him a large pretzel changed his mind. He'd made the right choice in coming with Dean on this hunt and with luck; the thing they were hunting would turn out to be simple to kill. But even if it wasn't—Sam would forget about demons for awhile and kill a hundred monsters just to see his brother smile.

The End

Raven524: Well this story was a bit longer than I had anticipated. It started out a one shot and ended up being a chapter story. *scratches head* Oh well, guess my muse wasn't satisfied with only one chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Once again, thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this fic. You've all made my day! Now on to the next…


End file.
